


Свадебные обычаи народов вселенной

by Natuzzi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ретеллинг фильма "Привычка жениться"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свадебные обычаи народов вселенной

**Author's Note:**

> все описанные обычаи придуманы и не являются частью канона вселенной Стар Трек.

Джеймс Кирк был человеком открытым всему новому и считал приключения необходимой частью нормальной жизни. Тем не менее, были вещи, которые он не планировал делать никогда. Или никогда больше. К примеру, он не хотел больше посещать родину клингонов Кронос, он искренне надеялся, что ему больше никогда в жизни не доведется столкнуться с Ханом. И еще он планировал никогда не жениться. О первых двух пунктах этого списка он усиленно размышлял, когда небольшой грузовой корабль Федерации вез его и Хана на Кронос. 

Назначать его на эту миссию было настоящей подлостью со стороны нового адмирала Росса. Кирк так и сказал ему, наплевав на субординацию. Но делать было нечего – приказ уже был подписан, утвержден советом и обжалованию не подлежал. 

Вся заварушка началась спустя два месяцы после окончания суда над Ханом, и примерно через полгода после крушения Виджеанс. Все только успели перевести дух и настроиться на дальнейшую жизнь, как вдруг от империи клингонов поступило требование прислать к ним капитана Кирка, совершившего незаконную вылазку на их планету, с объяснениями и извинениями. А в качестве извинений выдать им Хана, как человека, убившего и покалечившего несколько десятков клингонов. Это шло вразрез с принципами Федерации, но война с Кроносом, и так висевшая над всем альфа-квадрантом как дамоклов меч, была совершенно ни к чему. Дипломаты вылезли из кожи вон, и сумели все же добиться от клингонов письменных заверений, что Хан будет приговорен к заключению, а не казни. 

– Думаете, они сдержат слово? – спросил Кирк у Росса.  
– Вообще оставлять врагов в живых не в их обычаях, – признался адмирал. – Но они разрешили Федерации установить наблюдение за всеми перемещениями Хана на территории Кроноса, так что мы будем знать, если они захотят нарушить условия его содержания.

Кирк долго молчал. В душе он был доволен приговором, который судьи Федерации вынесли Хану. Он корреспондировался с его внутренним пониманием справедливого, но гуманного суда. 

– Просто сделай это, Кирк, – сказал ему Росс. – И руководство пятилетней миссией будет твоим. Объявим об этом, как только вернешься, и сразу можешь начинать формировать экипаж.

Вот поэтому Кирк и согласился. Не потому, что приказ был подписан, а из-за миссии. Однако когда он оказался на борту корабля, который Федерация назначила для этого дела, он снова засомневался. Война войной, но выдавать клингонам Хана – сомнительная мера. Мало ли для каких экспериментов его захотят использовать. Стоило помнить, что Хан все же человек. Что если клингоны задумают изучить на его примере слабости человеческого организма?

– В моем организме нет слабостей, – сказал Хан, когда Кирк задал беспокоивший его вопрос ему лично.

Хан был недоволен, что его разморозили повторно. Он совсем не беспокоился о приговоре клингонов, каким бы жестоким тот ни оказался. Зато волновался о том, что его опять оторвали от команды. В подчеркнуто вежливых выражениях он попросил Кирка оставить его одного и не лезть с дурацкими вопросами, тем более что со своими проблемами Хан способен разобраться сам. И Кирк оставил его в запертой каюте под охраной двух солдат до самого прибытия к Кроносу.

На орбиту их не пустили. Клингоны прислали за ними собственный шаттл с кучей охранников. Едва они с Ханом ступили на борт, им тут же сковали руки магнитными наручниками. Обоим. Кирка это не удивило. Клингоны считали его таким же врагом, как и Хана. Хотя такие серьезные кандалы по отношению к официальному послу – это уже слишком. Нехорошие предчувствия усилились, когда шаттл приземлился. Их доставили не в порт столицы, где было принято встречать делегации, а на какой-то заброшенный пустырь. Хана тут же окружили, надели ему на голову черный мешок и повели прочь. 

– Стойте! – успел крикнуть Кирк.

Но тут ему на голову тоже надели мешок и толкнули вперед. Шли недолго, может минут двадцать. Сопровождавшие тихо переговаривались за спиной, хотя было у Кирка подозрение, что они просто смеялись над глупцами, угодившими в ловушку.

Наконец его остановили. Короткий разговор по рации. Звук тяжелой двери, спуск вниз среди отчетливого запаха сырости. И наконец с Кирка сдернули мешок. Он прищурился от света. Рядом с ним стоял Хан. Привели их в подземное помещение – довольно обширное, хоть и с низкими потолками. В конце этого зала был установлен длинный стол, за которым уже собрались несколько высоких чинов. Посредине – генерал. Все сидели в расслабленных позах и пили вино, разливаемое по стаканам из длинной изогнутой бутылки.

Очевидно до прихода Хана и Кирка, они вели беседу на некую животрепещущую тему, и даже когда тех подвели ближе к столу, заставив остановиться на почтительно расстоянии, клингоны еще некоторое время обсуждали свои проблемы. И Кирк, конечно, сознавал, что он сейчас не в лучшем положении для демонстрации характера. Но он все-таки был официальным послом Федерации, и принимающей стороне стоило об этом помнить.

Он выразительно кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

Клингоны перестали разговаривать и вскоре все взгляды были прикованы к ним с Ханом. Кирк сдержал усмешку. Набрав полную грудь воздуха, он начал произносить заученный текст, написанный и утвержденный в дипломатическом корпусе Звездного флота. 

– От имени Федерации, Звездного флота и всего экипажа корабля Энтрепрайз приношу глубочайшие извинения за вторжение на территорию Кроноса. Так же сообщаю, что в соответствии с подписанным соглашением, я передаю Хана Нуньен Сингха для отбытия срока заключения на Кроносе. 

Несколько минут клингоны буравили его взглядами. Кирк даже начал думать, что может они не поняли его, но это было бы странно. Уж высокопоставленные то военные должны были в совершенстве владеть языком Федерации. Но потом главный, сидящий в центре гортанно хохотнул, его коллеги подхватили, и вскоре все, даже солдаты, которые сопровождали Кирка и Хана от шаттла чуть ли не покатывались со смеху. 

Кирк посмотрел на Хана, который от неожиданности перестал походить на застывшее изваяние. Он немного поднял бровь, вопросительно глядя на Кирка. Тот едва заметно пожал плечами, показывая, что понятия не имеет, что тут происходит. 

– Значит, вы решили, что вот так все и закончится? – громко спросил главный. Земной язык давался ему с трудом, и он по привычке произносил слова с резкими рявкающими выдохами, свойственными клингонскому. – То есть, вы шастаете тут, как у себя дома, нападаете на патруль и считаете, что достаточно немного высокопарной чуши и брошенной кости, чтобы все уладилось?

Хан нахмурился, явно недовольный отведенной ему ролью.

– Послушайте, – сказал Кирк. – Я понимаю ваш гнев. И да, возможно я был не прав. Но вы же сами видели, насколько он опасен, – он ткнул пальцем в сторону Хана. – Его судили у нас, признали преступником. Он сотни жизней погубил. У меня времени не было посылать вам официальный запрос. И я спустился на планету только потому, что не хотел пускать в ход торпеды.  
– То есть мы должны быть благодарны, что вы не стали стрелять по нашему дому? – перебил его генерал.   
– Я не то имел в виду.  
– Ну да, ну да. Ведите их! – Обратился он к офицерам, махнув в сторону дверей у себя за спиной. 

Советники не спеша поднялись и первыми отправились в смежный зал. Один из них прихватил с собой бутылку со стола. А солдаты тем временем обступили Кирка с Ханом, нацелив на них оружие. Уже у самого входа старший офицер вдруг остановил Кирка.

– Вам надо разуться, – сказал он, снимая с них наручники. – И не делайте ничего лишнего.

Хан с Кирком недовольно переглянулись и стали скидывать обувь. Едва они распрямились, им в спины снова ткнулись дула. Они шагнули в зал. Что-то хрустнуло под ногами, и прежде чем разглядеть окружающую обстановку, Кирк посмотрел вниз. На полу были раскиданы десятки мечей, кинжалов, ножей и стилетов. Все клингонские и очень хорошо заточены. 

– Не делайте глупостей! – предупредил их генерал. – Даже если вы перебьете тут всех, из катакомб Кроноса вам не выбраться никогда! 

Кирк вскинул взгляд. Вдоль стен двумя сплошными рядами выстроились солдаты в полном боевом облачении и с фазерами наготове. Генерал ждал их в противоположном конце зала за высоким постаментом, на котором стояла металлическая чаша. Стены зала были затянуты темно-красной, словно пропитанной кровью материей. В глубине сознания у Кирка мелькнуло понимание, но он поспешил задвинуть его. 

– Что это? – спросил он.

Дверь за их спинами с глухим стуком закрылась. Скрежетнул засов.

– Мы все долго думали, как тебя наказать, капитан Кирк, – начал генерал. – Убить тебя нельзя, пытать тоже – все это приведет к началу войны. И мы бы и не прочь, но по устроенному вами представлению мы поняли, что у вас есть кое-какие козыри в рукаве. Так что остаешься только ты. Ну и он. – Главный ткнул узловатым пальцем в Хана. – И вот мы решили поженим-ка мы вас. Достаточно же милосердно для твоей любимой Федерации? Ну и посмотрим, как тебе понравятся последствия. 

– Это какая-то метафора? – спросил Хан.

Это были его первые слова с тех пор, как Кирк пытался поговорить с ним еще на корабле. В шаттле он молчал, и потом тоже. Видимо, бросил все свои внутренние силы на подготовку к неизбежным пыткам и смерти. Сообщение генерала явно помешало ему в этом нелегком деле.

Их изумление вызвало новый приступ смеха у собравшихся.

– Ну разве не гениальная идея? – спросил один из советников. – Мир для вашей Федерации, и достойное наказание для вас.  
– Мы оказываем вам честь, сочетав вас по обычаям воинов Кроноса! – громовым голосом сообщил генерал. – Подойдите сюда.

Кирк хотел возмутиться, но стоило ему дернуться, как окружавшая их толпа ощерилась десятками стволов. Хан первым шагнул вперед, осторожно наступая на покрывавшие пол лезвия. Пройти по ним, не обрезавшись ни разу, было просто невозможно, но в этом и был смысл клингоской церемонии. Ты должен настолько хотеть вступить в совместную жизнь с выбранным партнером, что путь, устланный лезвиями, преодолеешь так, будто он усыпан лепестками. 

Но для нас они просто так замаскировали пытку, – зло подумал Кирк, двинувшись вслед за Ханом. 

Уже через несколько шагов ступню полоснуло болью. Кирк сжал зубы, не желая выдавать себя. Только посмотрел под ноги, чтобы быть аккуратнее. Лезвия, по которым прошел Хан, были в крови. Кирк посмотрел ему в спину. Хан ступал легко, будто шел по тем самым чертовым лепесткам. Его плечи были гордо расправлены, и может он даже кривил губы, насмехаясь над жалкой попыткой причинить ему боль. И ну в самом деле – пара порезов?! По сравнению со смертью вообще ни о чем. Кирк пожал плечам и быстро нагнал его, чтобы к постаменту они подошли бок о бок.

Дальнейшая церемония была сухой и немногословной. Кирк не знал, принято ли это в целом, но не удивился бы, если так. Клингоны и сентиментальные клятвы плохо сочетались в его воображении. Генерал взял нож, лежавший на постаменте рядом с чашей, и приказал им вытянуть над ней руки. Он сделал по два пореза на их запястьях, а когда их кровь смешалась в чаше, протянул ее сначала Хану.

– Выпей.

Хан с совершенно нечитаемым выражением на лице взял ее двумя руками и сделал глоток. Его губы окрасились красным, словно рана рассекла его белое лицо. Он передал чашу Кирку, и тот допил остатки. Вкуса почти не почувствовал, только заметил, что кровь оказалась неожиданно горячей.

Опустив чашу, Кирк покосился на клингонского генерала. Что дальше? Тот выглядел довольным, и это выражение плохо сочеталось с его грубыми чертами лица, словно высеченными из твердого камня.

– Осталась маленькая формальность, – сказал он и поманил кого-то.

И только теперь Кирк заметил, что в темном углу зала находится еще один свидетель церемонии. И как это ни странно – человек. Он сидел на стуле, широко расставив ноги, и читал что-то на экране устройства, нацепленного на руку. Давно не стриженные волосы разметались по плечам. Вид у него был, словно он всю свою жизнь выискивал самые дрянные притоны во всех уголках вселенной.

Заметив, что генерал подзывает его, он встал и широко ухмыльнулся. 

– Ну что, закончили? – бодро спросил он, окидывая Кирка с Ханом цепким взглядом.  
– Делай свое дело, – рявкнул генерал, кинув ему что-то.

Мужик быстро вставил предмет в слот на своем устройстве и удовлетворенно кивнул.

– Что ж, приступим.

Он снял замызганный плащ, оставшись в черном одеянии. И тогда Кирк наконец понял, кто это. Их называли черными клириками. Получая от Федерации разрешения на совершение гражданских ритуалов, они разъезжали по разным дальним колониям, предлагая свои услуги людям, которые по каким-то причинам были оторваны от баз и официальных организаций, или не имели в группе людей, облеченных должными полномочиями. Некоторые из них добросовестно выполняли свою задачу, другие оседали на планетах типа Ориона, где регистрировали все что угодно за установленную плату.

Но главное, что это было вполне официально. Это не народный ритуал, который можно оспорить. База Федерации примет код от любого клирика. Кирк наконец-то понял, что дело выходит за пределы дурной шутки. 

– Эй, вы не можете…

В лицо ему тут же уставилось дуло фазера. Но это не настолько напугало Кирка. 

– Ваш договор со Звездным флотом звучал предельно ясно, – процедил он. – Я привожу вам Хана и приношу вам свои извинения. Это ваши условия.   
– Наши условия изменились.

Кирк чувствовал, что уже готов броситься на кого-нибудь. Даже еще не задумавшись об этом как следует, он уже видел как можно вырубить по крайней мере троих. А если удастся завладеть винтовкой… А уж если Хан подключится. 

Кстати о Хане. 

Кирк скосил глаза, чтобы понять, как тот настроен. К его удивлению, Хан был вполне спокоен. Сильно озадачен, конечно, но судя по его позе, он ничего предпринимать не собирался. И это как-то остудило пыл Кирка.

– Послушайте, но ведь это абсурд. Если уж вы не планируете нас убивать, за что большое спасибо, почему бы нам не обсудить какие-то более выгодные условия. 

Генерал саркастически осклабился и ткнул дулом ему в грудь. 

– Делай, что он говорит, – сказал он, кивнув на клирика. 

Разыгравшаяся сцена не слишком удивила этого служителя Федерации. Судя по его виду, он видал всякое и научился игнорировать все, что не касалось его непосредственных обязанностей.

– Желаете сказать что-нибудь друг другу? – спросил он. – Клятвы? Пожелания? Нет? Тогда будем действовать по укороченной программе. 

Он нажал пару клапанов на своей наручном устройстве, и перед Кирком развернулась голографическая панель.

– Поднесите правую руку.

Кирк сжал кулаки, глядя перед собой невидящим взором. Сзади ему на плечо опустилась тяжелая ладонь. 

– Делай, как он велит, – рыкнули Кирку на ухо. – Иначе башку оторву. 

Кирк медленно поднес ладонь к светящейся поверхности. На панели тут же появились бегущие строки информации. Слева – данные Кирка из базы Звездного флота, справа – информация о регистрации нового статуса. Сверху большими буквами побежала стандартная фраза про «пока смерть не разлучит нас». 

Кирк смотрел на эти слова с долей надежды. Разумеется, он сможет появиться перед адмиралом, только если за время обратного пути на Землю кто-нибудь из них с Ханом умрет. И Кирк не очень возражал, если это будет он сам. Пока он размышлял над тем, как ему теперь все это объяснять Россу, совету Звездного флота, а главное – своим друзьям, Хан тоже приложил ладонь к панели. 

– Замечательно! – подвел итог клирик. – Объявляю вас супругами. Желаю счастья. Ну и не ссорьтесь.

Кирк вопросительно поднял бровь.

– Не говори мне, что у тебя много клиентов, – сказал он клирику.   
– Все мои клиенты обычно имени своего не помнят, когда ко мне приходят, – весело откликнулся тот. 

Кирк хотел ответить, но тут его дернули за плечо. Им с Ханом снова надели на головы мешки. 

– Счастливой семейной жизни, капитан, – бросил в спину клингонский генерал.

И под взрыв смеха их повели прочь из подземелий. Обуться им не позволили, и идти было сложно, отчего путь показался намного длиннее. Потом их запихнули в шаттл и под конвоем доставили обратно на грузовой корабль, который дожидался Кирка. 

Капитан был удивлен, что Кирк вернулся с Ханом, но задавать лишних вопросов не стал. Он и так изнервничался, находясь на орбите Кроноса. И едва Кирк сказал, что они могут лететь обратно, тут же дал соответствующий приказ. 

Только убедившись, что корабль на пути к Земле, а затем проведя добрый час в медотсеке, Кирк решил все же навестить Хана, которого снова отвели в прежнюю каюту. Хан, сидел на кровати, неотрывно глядя на обзорный экран. Кирку сказали, что он отказался от помощи, предложенной врачами. Но по всей видимости он в ней и не нуждался. Порезы на его ногах практически затянулись, превратившись в тонкие белые линии.

– Они не преследуют нас, – сказал Хан, увидев вошедшего Кирка.   
– Ну да, – буркнул Кирк. – С чего бы. Они получили, что хотели.  
– Что именно они получили? – спросил Хан. – Что это вообще было?  
– А на что это было похоже?  
– Не знаю. На что-то очень бредовое.   
– Они нас поженили, Хан. Брак, понимаешь?

Кирку было неловко даже произносить эти слова.

– Я слышал, что они говорили, но это же абсурд, – спокойно возразил Хан. – Подобный фарс может быть только отвлечением внимания. Они что-то задумали, но я не могу понять что.  
Кирк отвлекся от своих мрачных мыслей и уставился на Кхана. 

– Абсурд, говоришь? Они внесли нас в базу Федерации, как супругов. Думаешь мне так легко поверят, что нас заставили?   
– Не пойму, что ты так переживаешь. Подобный брак не может быть действительным.   
– Нас зарегистрировал федеральный клирик, – бросил Кирк, несколько раздраженный спокойствием Хана.   
– Причем тут клирик? Мы с тобой мужчины. Наш брак не может быть законным.

Кирк некоторое время просто молчал. До него постепенно начало доходить. Он почему-то априори считал, что Хан изучил новый для себя мир настолько, что ориентируется в нем так же свободно, как и любой человек, рожденный в 23 веке. Но очевидно пробелы в его знаниях все же были.

– Это не считается препятствием уже пару веков.

Хан смотрел на него прозрачным взглядом, словно его мозг отказывался обрабатывать эту информацию.

– Вопрос пола давно перестал иметь значение, – пустился в объяснения Кирк. – Тем более на некоторых планетах есть расы, у которых по пять-шесть полов, а есть – у которых только один. Теперь важнее совместимость между видами, чтобы супруги, допустим, не аннигилировали друг друга. Поскольку мы с тобой люди, на нас никакие ограничения не распространяются.   
Некоторое время Хан молчал, переваривая услышанное.

– Значит, это все? – недоверчиво спросил он. – Они не станут преследовать нас?   
– Нет, – подтвердил Кирк. 

Хан отключил обзорный экран.

– У этого народа есть чувство юмора, – заметил он. – Кто бы мог подумать.  
– То есть по-твоему это весело?  
– Да уж точно не грустно.  
– Ты хоть представляешь, какие у меня будут проблемы?   
– Ты станешь не так популярен у девочек в барах? – язвительно спросил Хан.

Кирк холодно рассмеялся. Если Хан хотел уязвить его, ему стоило выбрать другую тему. Не ту, в которой Кирк чувствовал себя как рыба в воде.

– Ой, посмотрите, кто тут эксперт по женщинам! Думаешь, если ты смог быстренько выучить пару учебников, значит теперь специалист во всем? – спросил Кирк. – Ты вообще трахался там, откуда ты прилетел? Или из твоей улучшенной ДНК понятие секса выпилили? Очень похоже на то, знаешь ли.  
– У меня были партнеры, Кирк.  
– Да что ты говоришь? И кто-то под тобой кончал?

Хан с силой толкнул Кирка. Тот отлетел назад и крепко ударился спиной о стену. Но это его нисколько не притормозило.

– Я не понял, это да или нет?

Хан налетел на него и смял его рот поцелуем. Кирк на миг почувствовал во рту вкус их смешанной крови – горячей, живой, горьковато-сладкой. 

Когда Хан отпрянул, Кирк облизнулся и оскалился со злым задором.

– Так ты на вопрос то не ответил. Кончал под тобой кто-нибудь?

Хан взял его за шиворот и одним движением разорвал на нем водолазку, отшвырнув ее прочь. Сдавил ему горло рукой, снова прикладывая о стену затылком, и жарко дыхнул в ухо:  
– Сейчас узнаешь.

Он обхватил Кирка за пояс и швырнул его на узкую кровать. 

Возбуждения не было. Только какая-то зверская доза адреналина бушевала в крови. Кирк попытался ударить Хана ногой. Просто потому что сейчас драка казалась более логичной, чем секс. Но Хан перехватил его за щиколотки и рывком перевернул на живот, навалился сверху, сжимая ему бока, и вдруг широко лизнул между лопаток. Кирка прошила дрожь в этом месте, и он сжал в кулаках тонкое одеяло. Хан же начал целовать его спину, иногда прихватывая кожу зубами и слегка посасывая. Это было нечто. Кирк и не догадывался, что столько чувствительных точек у него может быть там. Он затих, старательно сдерживая стоны, потому что совсем уж сдаваться не собирался. 

Хан тем временем расстегнул ему ремень и приспустил брюки, оголив задницу. Сплюнув на ладонь, он растер слюну Кирку по промежности, небрежно размял анус, и без всяких церемоний ткнулся в него членом.

Кирк протестующее заворочался, но Хан немедленно прижал его голову к постели.

– Идиот, больно! – зашипел Кирк.

Хан склонился к нему, прикусывая мочку уха.

– Немного боли только оттеняет удовольствие. 

Кирк был с ним не согласен. Если тебе в задницу пихают такую здоровенную елду, об удовольствии думать не приходится. Но Хан держал его крепко – коленями, руками, всем собой. И толкался, толкался внутрь, не давая передышки ни себе, ни Кирку. Наконец он оказался внутри полностью. Кирк почувствовал прикосновение ткани к ягодицам. Ублюдок не соизволил даже штаны спустить для этого. 

Задержавшись внутри Кирка на несколько мгновений, Хан так же медленно подался назад. Он вышел из него полностью, и Кирк, не смог сдержать облегченного стона. Хан протянул вниз руку и погладил его по анусу большим пальцем, заставив Кирка сжаться. И тут же начал вставлять снова. 

Хан проделал это несколько раз. Бесчисленное количество раз. Он вставлял ему до упора, задерживался на пару секунд, а потом снова выходил. Боли становилось все меньше. Теперь Кирк ждал его, ждал, когда он вернется. Он почти перестал закрываться. Поглядывая через плечо, он видел, как Хан раздвигает ему ягодицы большими пальцами и жадно рассматривает его.   
Кирк немного прогнулся в пояснице, насколько ему позволял вес Хана, поднимая бедра вверх. Хан понял его. Он резко вошел в него, плавно проехавшись головкой по простате. Кирк от неожиданности вскрикнул. И Хан начал трахать его короткими быстрыми толчками. Он буквально выбил из него оргазм, хотя Кирк даже не начинал думать о том, чтобы подрочить. Чувствуя, как Кирк содрогается, Хан вышел из него. 

Кирк думал, что сейчас он кончит тоже, и можно будет подвести итог их встречи. Но Хан ловко сдернул с него брюки с обувью, потянул к себе и подхватил на руки. 

– Ты… – выдохнул Кирк, обхватывая его ногами.

И тут Хан опустил его, аккуратно насаживая на себя снова. Кирк запрокинул голову, испустив долгий стон. Хан шагнул к стене, давай Кирку возможность опереться на нее спиной, и снова начал трахать его. Он то подбрасывал бедра, то насаживал на себя Кирка, и тот ничего не мог сделать, только упереться пятками ему в поясницу, забраться руками под черную водолазку, оставляя ногтями отметины на гладкой коже, и снова расслабиться.

Второй оргазм был короче, но острее. И Кирк снова кончил без рук. Между ними расплылось влажное пятно, намочив водолазку Хана. Но тот все еще продолжал двигаться. Кирк заглянул ему в лицо. По вискам и высокому лбу Хана стекали капельки пота. Между бровей залегла сосредоточенная складка. Кирк лизнул ее, собирая соленую влагу, и, поймав, изумленное выражение в глазах Хана, с силой сжал собой его член.

Хан глухо охнул, сбился с заданного ритма и уронил голову, уткнувшись Кирку в плечо. Ладонями Кирк почувствовал, как по его спине прошла крупная дрожь. Он был очень близко. Кирк сжал его еще раз, и Хан впился зубами ему в плечо. Кирк вздрогнул. Боль оттеняет удовольствие. Теперь в этих словах появился смысл. 

Хан наконец поднял Кирка повыше, снимая со своего члена, отшатнулся назад и почти уронил его на кровать. Встав одним коленом на кровать, он парой движений довел себя до разрядки и выплеснулся на живот Кирку. Тот приподнялся на локтях, глядя, как густые белые капли растекаются по его животу. 

Хан отступил от него и только теперь начал раздеваться. На Кирка он не смотрел.

Ну и ладно. Кирк сам не хотел сейчас разговаривать. Ему определенно нужно было отдохнуть. А остротами они могут обменяться и завтра. Он сполз с кровати, натянул брюки, подхватил с пола обрывки своей водолазки и, не прощаясь, отправился прочь. 

Часовые, которые скорее всего слышали все происходящее, попытались сделать вид, что нет ничего особенного в том, что капитан Звездного флота вываливается из каюты арестанта полуголым и с прихрамывающей походкой. Но Кирку было лень париться об этом. Единственное, о чем он мечтал – это добраться до каюты и наконец поспать.

Проснулся он у себя от мерзкого писка корабельного коммутатора. В каюте было темно. Кирк прошлепал к коммутатору и вслепую нажал на кнопку. 

– Что случилось?   
– Капитан Кирк. Хан готовит к отстыковке один из шаттлов. Мы не можем остановить процесс.

Кирк примчался к транспортному отсеку, когда отсчет уже начался. Люк, ведущий к шаттлу, уже был заблокирован компьютером. Через прозрачную перегородку было видно, как Хан, сидевший в кресле пилота, настраивает координаты на пульте управления. 

Кирк включил коммуникатор, расположенный возле люка.

– Хан.

Тот обернулся к нему. 

– Ну и куда ты собрался? – спросил Кирк.  
– Ты же не рассчитывал, что мы теперь будем жить вместе, долго и счастливо, – равнодушно произнес Хан.  
– Само собой. Но ты мне нужен на Земле. Ты хоть понимаешь, как это выглядит? Я увожу тебя на Кронос, а вместо этого нас женит орионский клирик, а я возвращаюсь без тебя.   
– Полагаю, у клингонов расчет был именно на это, – сказал Хан.  
– Ха-ха, очень смешно. Мне нужно твое свидетельство, что нас действительно заставили. Иначе на меня могу повесить что угодно.  
– Ты уж придумай что-нибудь, капитан, – сказал Хан. – Ты же умный.

Кирк попробовал зайти с другой стороны. 

– Ты совершаешь большую глупость, – сказал он. – Этот шаттл предназначен для того, чтобы на нем с корабля на поверхность планеты высадиться. На дальние перелеты он не рассчитан. Варп-двигателя нет. Куда ты на нем лететь собрался?

– Решай свои проблемы Кирк, – бросил Хан. – А я уж как-нибудь разберусь со своими. 

Отсчет завершился. Внешний люк открылся, и шаттл стартанул в космос. Кирк включил локальный обзорный экран, чтобы посмотреть, как он удаляется. Пискнул сигнал коммуникатора, и в динамике послышался взволнованный голос капитана: 

– Нам преследовать его?   
– Нет, – бросил Кирк, наблюдая за уменьшающейся точкой. 

Пусть творит, что хочет. В конце концов, Хан был прав, нужно было решать свои проблемы.

***

Кирк даже не надеялся, что его прибытие пройдет незамеченным. Когда они вышли из варпа и остановились на орбите Земли, на его падд тут же начали поступать сообщения – от Росса, от Спока и от Маккоя. Ни одно из них Кирк не открыл. Но молчание его все равно не спасло. На Земле его ждали, и едва он вышел из щаттла, его встретили два офицера с приказом немедленно явиться к адмиралу.

В его кабинете вместе с Россом уже были Спок и Маккой. 

– Это самая безумная история, которую я когда-либо слышал! – заявил Росс, когда Кирк рассказал ему о произошедшем на Кроносе.  
– Вы же не думаете, что я вру? – холодно уточнил Кирк.

Росс смерил его взглядом.

– Ладно. – Он подтолкнул к Кирку свой падд. – Я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас, при мне зарегистрировал заявление на развод. Это не проблема?  
– А почему это должно быть проблемой? – фыркнул Кирк.

Он зашел в базу, быстро заполнил форму и поставил электронную подпись. Росс взял падд и недоверчиво уставился на экран, словно ожидал подвоха.

– Я не собирался жениться, – с нажимом повторил Кирк. – Ни на нем, ни на ком-то еще. Не пытайтесь подловить меня с этим.  
– Хорошо. – Росс все еще хмурился. – Процесс расторжения займет три дня. Оставайся в городе и не высовывайся. Никаких публичных мест, Кирк. Чтобы ни один репортер не видел даже твоей тени. Это можно сделать?

Кирк открыл рот, но Маккой его перебил.

– Я за этим прослежу, сэр. Мы с командером Споком проследим. 

Боунс был предельно серьезен, и Кирк с тяжелым вздохом опустил голову. 

Приехав к Маккою, они напились старого доброго бурбона. Спок равнодушно смотрел, как они начинают пьянеть, и снисходительно слушал чушь, которую нес Кирк. А утром он разбудил Кирка, заснувшего на диване. 

– Что такое? – прохрипел Кирк, приоткрыв один глаз.

Спок мотнул головой в сторону включенного экрана с новостями. В утреннем шоу обсуждали их с Ханом брак. Ведущий и его собеседники рассматривали записи из зала суда, пытаясь интерпретировать каждый кадр, где взгляды Хана и Кирка пересекались. И тут же мельком прозвучала мысль, что любовник убийцы, помогший тому сбежать от наказания, не может возглавлять главный проект Звездного флота.

– Вот дерьмо… – проворчал Маккой, подошедший к Кирку со спины.  
– Полностью согласен с этим мнением, – гробовым голосом сказал Спок.

Новый вызов к адмиралу последовал незамедлительно. Кирк все еще переключал каналы, раздражаясь от того, что их с Ханом обсуждают абсолютно везде. Как будто в мире вообще больше ничего не происходило. 

– К сожалению, начало пятилетней миссии придется отложить, – медленно проговорил Росс. – Совет согласился отодвинуть сроки, чтобы оставить тебя в должности капитана Энтерпрайз. Но пока все это не уляжется… 

Кирк поджал губы и кивнул. Наверное, могло быть и хуже. Его могли отстранить от командования вообще. А так нужно только подождать…

***

Страсти улеглись гораздо раньше, чем предполагал осторожный Росс. Официальный пресс релиз Звездного флота, где указывалось, что этот брак – просто недоразумение, случившееся в ходе выполнения Кирком опасного задания, немного успокоил прессу. Публика любила Кирка, и была готова принять любые объяснения. Он дал несколько интервью лояльно настроенным журналистам, и вскоре все уже говорили о нем, как о герое. Потом подоспели несколько новостей погорячее, и внимание окончательно переключилось на другие заботы. Всего через два месяца никто и не вспоминал о произошедшем на Кроносе. Даже сам Кирк. 

Первое время он нет-нет да задумывался, куда все-таки отправился Хан. Удалось ли ему добраться хоть до какой-нибудь планеты с пригодными для жизни условиями. Но потом Кирк перестал об этом думать. О сексе с ним тем более. Его в принципе редко тянуло на развлечения с мужчинами. Тогда они просто оба были в состоянии аффекта, и необходимо было выпустить пар. Выбравшись как-то в бар, он подумал было подцепить парня, но хорошенькая инопланетяночка поставила крест на этих планах. 

Дела вошли в привычную колею. Через три месяца Энтерпрайз была вновь выведена на орбиту, и Кирк с экипажем отправились в короткую разведывательную миссию, которая прошла на редкость скучно, но как следствие – все в Звездном флоте остались довольны. Обещанное Кирку назначение должно было последовать ровно через полгода. 

Тем временем Спок с Ухурой решили-таки пожениться. Решение было не таким уж спонтанным, но для всех их друзей стало неожиданностью. Они собирались сыграть свадьбу до отправки в пятилетнюю миссию, чтобы на корабле уже жить вместе. Времени оставалось немного, но Кирк все же собрался устроить Споку мальчишник. Настоящий. Такой, чтобы воспоминаний хватило на всю миссию.

Спок, конечно, несколько раз повторил, что это совершенно необязательно, поскольку никак не соответствует вулканским обычаям. Однако и сильно сопротивляться не стал, решив порадовать друзей. 

Они отправились на Орион. Гражданским транспортом. Высадились в порту и отправились вглубь города, где на каждом метре встречалась какая-нибудь диковинка. Здесь, как в кипящем котле варились и перемешивались традиции всех рас, населявших альфа-квадрант и не только. Даже самые крупные мегаполисы Земли не могли сравниться с этим многообразием развлечений.

Чем дальше они отъезжали порта, принимающего межпланетные корабли, тем злачнее становились заведения, куда они заглядывали. Первые три Кирк помнил хорошо. Они тогда все еще были относительно трезвы и заказывали только проверенные напитки. В следующих нескольких они начали экспериментировать, и реальность начала расплываться. Кирк осматривал то и дело подходящих к нему орионок, и уже подумывал уйти с кем-нибудь, но Спок остававшийся оскорбительно трезвым, быстро разворачивал всех девиц. Потом Скотти и Маккой неожиданно ввязались в карточную игру. Кирк со Споком некоторое время наблюдали за ними, но Спок скоро заявил, что собирается пойти спать. Все лучше, чем смотреть, как этих двоих размажут. Кирк рассеянно помахал ему, не отрывая глаз от игры. Но когда Спок ушел, оказалось, что смотреть в одиночку, когда не с кем обсудить очередной ход, не так уж интересно. Он оставил Скотти и Маккоя доигрывать партию, а сам выбрался из бара на свежий воздух. 

Он был в приподнятом расположении духа. Перед глазами немного плыло, но пока Кирк мог стоять на ногах, это было даже весело. Чем дальше он углублялся в чрево города, тем кучнее теснились лавки, кафешки, магазинчики и другие заведения, чье предназначение не возможно было угадать по вывеске. Зазывалы хватали его за рукава пальцами, щупальцами и прочими отростками. Но тут же отставали, стоило Кирку мотнуть головой. Более настойчиво вели себя местные представительницы древнейшей профессии. Может и стоило уступить одной из них. Кирк уже приобнял одну, показывая, что не прочь развлечься, как вдруг с другой стороны его схватил под локоть поджарый орионец.

– Э-эй! – протянул Кирк. – Не видишь, мы заняты.

Он собрался предъявить ему в качестве доказательства свою спутницу, но та уже исчезла. Но свое возмущение Кирк высказать не усел. Едва он развернулся к орионцу, тот сунул ему под нос листовку с рекламой.

– Бой,– сказал он. – Настоящий.

Он оскалился, обнажая ряд очень плохих зубов. Кирк хотел отмахнуться от него, но орионец не отставал и все семенил за ним.

– Слышишь? Слышишь? – спрашивал он, приставляя ладонь к уху. – Настоящий бой. Настоящий.

Сначала Кирк слышал только неровный гул, который можно было интерпретировать как угодно – от звука трансформаторов до пчелиного улья. Но чем дальше они шли тем отчетливее становился шум, состоявший из восторженных воплей. Орионец все еще зазывал Кирка, указывая куда-то между домов, и тот решил все же посмотреть что там происходит. Наверняка же что-то интересное, если народ так орет. 

Они прошли по узким улицам, и вышли к арене. Ее высокие стены были очень древними, подлатанными со всех сторон, но все еще достаточно крепкими. Доведя Кирка до входа, орионец протянул руку, требуя плату. Кирк, не глядя, сунул ему несколько монет и начал протискиваться сквозь толпу, забившую амфитеатр под завязку. 

Само бойцовское пространство было небольшим и представляло собой железную клетку с толстыми прутьями. Зрители обступали ее почти вплотную. Между ними как –то ухитрялись протискиваться полуголые рабы с красными повязками на руках, собиравшие и записывающие ставки.

Кирк приподнялся на носки, пытаясь разглядеть, кто дерется. Но это было практически нереально. Со стороны клетки раздался оглушительный рев, перекрывший даже многоголосый ор толпы, и зрители вдруг слились в едином торжествующем вопле. Справа было возвышение, и Кирк легко вспрыгнул на него, схватившись за опору. И тут же чуть не свалился обратно.  
На арене над поверженным противником стоял Хан.

Он был обнажен по пояс, изрядно вывалян в грязи. По его лицу и плечам струился пот. Но усталости в нем не было. А на дикий рев толпы, приветствовавший его, как победителя, он не обращал внимания. К арене подскочил толстый орионец, Хан взял у него кубок с водой и осушил его в два глотка. Потом поднял с земли полотенце и принялся вытирать пот. Пока он приводил себя в порядок, подручные утаскивали с арены тело.

 

– Эй, слезь оттуда! 

Кирка кто-то дернул за ногу. Он посмотрел вниз, и увидел орионца со служебной повязкой на плече. И тут Кирку в голову пришла отличная идея. Он спрыгнул вниз.

– Слушай-ка, – сказал он рабу. – Поди скажи вашему главному, что я хочу драться с ним. – Кирк указал на Хана.

Пару секунд орионец смотрел на него, выпучив глаза, а потом запрокинул голову и захохотав резким квакающим смехом.

– С ним? – переспросил он. – Этот чувак в прошлом раунде вырубил горна. Горна!  
– Ну, значит, и со мной справится. – Кирк выгреб из кармана все оставшиеся монеты и, схватив орионца за руку, сунул ему все в ладонь.

Орионец, все еще посмеиваясь, опустил деньги в специальную суму, висевшую у него на поясе и стал ужом протискиваться к арене. Кирк снова запрыгнул на возвышение, чтобы видеть происходящее. 

Толпа бурлила. Подсчитывали свой выигрыш и проигрыш, обсуждали бой. Орионец подошел к своему толстому хозяину у сцены и, подобострастно согнувшись, принялся что-то объяснять ему, тыча пальцем в сторону Кирка. Толстяк тоже засмеялся, будто хорошей шутке. Его щеки мелко тряслись, и он похлопывал себя по животу, но деньги, протянутые рабом, благосклонно взял. Затем он подозвал Хана и что-то сказал ему.

Хан смеяться не стал, только повел плечами и коротко кивнул.

Кирк невольно улыбнулся, и живо спрыгнув с вышки, стал пробираться к сцене. 

– А сейчас, друзья мои! – раздался голос орионца, говорившего в микрофон. – Наш гость согласился провести еще один бой!

Его дальнейшие слова потонули в многоголосом реве. Но сквозь него можно было расслышать что-то про ставки. Со всех сторон вдруг возникли рабы, шустро собиравшие монеты, купюры, какие-то кубики, крупицы металла, и прочие имеющие ценность предметы. 

Кирк добрался до хозяина мероприятия, и тот принялся объяснять ему что-то. Но у него уже так гудела голова от всего этого шума, что он почти слов не разбирал. Что его волновало сейчас, так это встать перед Ханом. Вот это будет забавно. Кирк уже посмеивался про себя, представляя его лицо. А тот между тем стоял, отвернувшись, будто совершенно не интересуясь, с кем ему уготован следующий бой. 

Наконец толстый орионец откинул засов клетки, приглашая его внутрь, и Кирк немного пошатываясь забрался по хлипкой лестнице.

Хан развернулся и застыл на месте. Тряхнул головой, будто надеялся, что перед ним видение, которое может исчезнуть само собой. Кирк расплылся в ухмылке. О да, этого того стоило. 

– Серьезно? – спросил Хан.  
– Как видишь, – Кирк развел руками.

Хан подошел ближе и немного подался к нему, глубоко втянув носом воздух.

– Ты пьян, капитан.  
– Не настолько, чтобы не суметь подраться.

Кирк стянул свою футболку, отбросив ее в угол.

– Как знаешь, – согласился Хан и без предупреждения нанес ему удар в грудь. 

Кирк согнулся пополам, отшатнувшись назад, но на ногах устоял. Поднял голову и бросился на Хана. В последний момент рухнул на колени и врезал ему в живот. Обхватил его за колени, заставив рухнуть на землю. 

– Ты стал сильнее, – проговорил Хан убийственно спокойным голосом.

И когда он ударил снова, стало понятно, что в первый раз он не бил и в полсилы. Удары Кирка он не отбивал, а отмахивался от них, зато с каждым его нападением Кирку казалось, что он все глубже проваливается куда-то. Публика за оградой превратилась в колышущуюся, ревущую массу. Или это звенело в ушах? Кирк перестал ориентироваться. Кровь заливала ему глаза, он еле поднялся после последнего удара. Но тут Хан скрутил его, снова повалил на землю. И на этот раз он не позволил ему встать, прижав его голову к твердому полу. Кирк вяло дернулся, но без особого желания вставать. Может его наконец догнал весь выпитый алкоголь. Или Хан все же слишком сильно приложил его, но Кирк окончательно поплыл. Единственное, что он слышал – это многоголосый рев, который вдруг обрел ясность и ритм. Теперь все окружающие кричали лишь одно: Убей! Убей! Убей! 

Но вместо этого Хан сдернул с Кирка штаны. Сзади зазвучал его голос. Сильный, густой, как темное вино. Его неоспоримая власть с легкостью перекрыла голос многотысячной толпы, и на мгновение вокруг воцарилась звенящая обжигающая тишина. 

– Отпусти меня, – хотел сказать Кирк.

Ему внезапно стало холодно стоять на этой жесткой арене почти голым. 

И тут одинокий голос вдали затянул песню. Или даже не песню, потому что слов Кирк не разбирал, только один звук, вибрирующий на низкой ноте, иногда взлетавший ввысь, словно птичий крик, и снова падающий в глубину. 

Кирк закрыл глаза.

К одинокому певцу присоединились другие голоса. И вот уже песня окружила арену, смокнулась над ними хрустальным куполом. И в такт взлетающим звукам руки Хана вдруг заскользили по его телу. Он погладил спину жесткими ладонями, сжал ему ягодицы и несколько раз шлепнул. Жар от этих почти невесомых ударов растекся по телу, еще больше затуманивая сознание.   
Хан перестал прижимать его к полу и вздернул его бедра повыше. Кирк смутно соображал, что он делает с ним. Из этого состояния его почти выдернула резкая боль. Он замычал, не пытаясь, впрочем вырваться, потому что не мог распознать источник боли. К тому же она была не слишком долгой. 

Кирк почти потерял сознание, и открыть глаза его заставило ощущение движения. Кто-то нес его, перекинув через плечо, и кровь, капавшая у Кирка из носа, отмечала их путь красными точками. Потом его свалили на горизонтальную поверхность. И застелена она была каким-то прохладным, слабо пахнущим свежестью материалом. Кирк даже застонал от наслаждения, растянувшись во весь рост, чтобы захватить как можно больше этой прохлады. И так и уснул. 

Разбудило его жестокое похмелье. Он заворочался, не вполне понимая, где находится. Под ним была мягкая ткань, неудобно сбившаяся в ком под поясницей. Кирк недовольно повозился, чтобы расправить ее, и разлепил глаза. Сквозь щели в плохо сработанной дощатой стене виднелся кусочек голубого неба. Маленькое окошко было распахнуто, и с улицы доносились далекие крики на орионском языке. 

– Проснулся? – спросили сбоку.

Кирк медленно, чтобы не вызвать приступ похмельной боли, повернул голову. В паре метров от него за низким деревянным столиком сидел Хан. Перед ним высились столбики разноколиберных монет, а в руках он держал пачку купюр. 

В памяти начали всплывать какие-то обрывки вчерашних событий.

– Где я? – прохрипел Кирк.

Услышав этот хрип, Хан усмехнулся и, не вставая с места, потянулся к бочонку, стоявшему неподалеку. Зачерпнул из нее стоявшей рядом кружкой и протянул ее Кирку. Проследив глазами за его движениями, Кирк понял, что вся каморка очень маленькая. От двери до окна буквально три шага. И примерно столько же в ширину. Учитывая, что большую часть площади занимал топчан, на котором лежал Кирк, стол и лавка, свободного места оставалось всего ничего.

Он принял у Хана кружку и подозрительно посмотрел внутрь. Но там оказалась всего лишь обычная вода. Холодная. Аж зубы заломило при первом глотке, но Кирк все равно выпил все до последней капли. Общая слабость не ушла, но в голове слегка прояснилось.

– Так где я? – снова спросил он, возвращая Хану кружку.  
– Да в общем-то все там же.  
– Ага, – сказал Кирк. – И где там же? – уточнил он.  
– За ареной, – сказал Хан. Кажется, он искренне забавлялся, глядя на недоумение Кирка. – Ты вообще не помнишь, что было вчера?  
– Эмм…

Кирк напряг память. Он пошел прогуляться. Зазывала притащил его на арену, и он увидел в клетке Хана.

– О, мы дрались! – вспомнил он.  
– Молодец, – похвалил Хан.   
– И кто победил?  
– Мы победили.  
– Ничья что ли?  
– В орионских поединках нет ничьи, – сказал Хан. – Здесь дерутся только до смерти одного из бойцов. Поэтому на эти бои и свозят в основном только приговоренных к казни преступников. Ты не знал?

Нет, Кирк не знал. На Орионе была масса бойцовских клубов – официальных и подпольных. И везде свои правила.

– Но мы же оба живы, – сказал он.  
– Да. У них есть исключение. Если победитель вместо того, чтобы убить противника, возьмет его на арене, считается, что между ними заключен брачный союз, а супруг не может убивать свою пару. 

Вместе с этими словами Кирк вдруг четче осознал собственное состояние. Болела у него не только голова. Болело все тело, мышцы натужно ныли, и он почти не чувствовал, пока лежал, но между ягодиц тоже изрядно саднило. Кирк резко сел и тут же пожалел об этом. Легкий зуд в заднице превратился в острую резь. Он охнул, снова ложась на бок. 

– Ты что, трахнул меня прямо на арене? При всех? – неверяще спросил он.  
– Мне не хотелось убивать тебя, – дружелюбно пояснил Хан. – Ты может и сумасшедший, но тебя воскресили моей кровью, а я не люблю бездарно расходовать ее. И вот еще что… – Хан вытащил из-под завала мелких купюр падд и протянул его Кирку. – Мы снова женаты. Хозяин арены сразу после поединка собрал десяток свидетелей и сходил к клирику, чтобы оформить все по форме.   
– Господи, ну зачем?! – простонал Кирк.  
– Иначе брак был бы недействителен, и это означало бы, что мы нарушили незыблемые обычаи. А так все в порядке. Кстати вместе с этим он принес наш выигрыш.   
– Выигрыш? – растерянно спросил Кирк.  
– Никто не ставил на брак. Большинство поставило, что я убью тебя. Несколько маразматиков решили рискнуть и поставили на тебя. Так что все полученные деньги – наши. Но владелец не расстроился. Он говорит, что этот инцидент – такая реклама, что стоит этих денег. 

Кирк в своей жизни никогда еще не трезвел так быстро. Укол возмущения от выходки Хана его взбодрил, но сейчас, когда он смотрел на электронные строчки, свидетельствовавшие, что они с Ханом снова состоят в законном браке, вымели из него все остатки алкоголя. 

И даже злиться на Хана в этом случае было бесполезно. Не он же к нему полез. 

Кирк передернул плечами.

– Я ничего не помню… – он запнулся. – Только песню.  
– Она ритуальная, – сказал Хан. – Ее исполняют как раз в таких случаях, то есть очень редко. Они начали петь, когда поняли, что я собираюсь с тобой сделать. 

Было немного неловко думать, что почти тысяча зрителей смотрело на это. Но с другой стороны, разве ему было чего стесняться?

– Ну и как я? – спросил Кирк. 

Он просто хотел разрядить обстановку. Обратить все в шутку, пока новые проблемы не навалились на него. Но Хан вдруг замер и посмотрел на него туманным взглядом.

– О, ты был на высоте, – медленно произнес он. – Я с прошлого раза вспоминал, какой ты узкий, – сказал он. – Когда я кончил в тебя, только и думал, чтобы поскорее сделать это снова.   
– Ты трахал меня еще? – спросил Кирк. – Здесь?   
– Нет! За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я решил подождать, пока ты проснешься.

Кирк невольно скользнул взглядом по его шее и крепкому торсу слишком тесно обтянутому тонкой майкой. Хан, заметив его взгляд, демонстративно расставил ноги шире, чтобы Кирк мог полюбоваться на натянутую в паху ткань. Помедлив, чтобы Кирк уже точно понял, что его ожидает, он поднялся, достав головой почти до самого потолка, и шагнул к Кирку.

– Прости, – сказал тот, неотрывно глядя на его пах. – Но я сомневаюсь, что сейчас выдержу тебя. Ты же огромный, я помню.  
– Сделаем что-нибудь другое, – без колебаний согласился Хан.

Он неспешно расстегнул брюки, доставая уже налитый силой член, и встал коленом на лежанку. Придерживая себя, он мазнул головкой Кирку по щеке и ткнулся ему в губы. Кирк посмотрел на него и не отводя глаз, принялся за дело. Начал он с легкого поцелуя, почти невинного. Так целуют сестру или друга при встрече. Потом коснулся языком дырочки, слизав острый солоноватый вкус, облизнулся, размазывая жидкость по губам, и только после этого обхватил член губами.

Хан, не сдерживаясь застонал, и Кирк сладко вздрогнул от его низкого голоса. Он приподнялся на локте, и без лишних прелюдий попытался взять его как можно глубже. Это было не просто. Головка ткнулась в стенку горла, и ему пришлось отстраниться, чтобы откашляться.

– Не торопись, – сказал Хан, снова поднося член к его губам. – Просто расслабься и дыши. Давай.

На этот раз он положил ладонь Кирку на затылок и чуть потянул его за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову назад. Он сам стал медленно проталкиваться внутрь. Кирк положил ему руку на бедро, рефлекторно сжав пальцами плотную ткань брюк, когда головка проехалась по корню языка, проскальзывая дальше. Хан замер. Дав Кирку немного привыкнуть, он подался немного назад, но после секундной передышки снова толкнулся вперед, входя ему в горло немного глубже. 

Кирк закрыл глаза, полностью сосредоточившись на ощущении члена в горле. Ему было плевать на растянутые губы и слюну, вытекавшую из уголка рта. Хан толкнулся еще раз, и тут Кирк почувствовал, что уперся носом в жесткие паховые волоски. Член Хана вошел в него полностью, и Кирка охватило ликование вперемешку со страхом.   
Хан легко потрепал его по волосам.

– Сглотни, – тихо выдохнул он. 

Кирк не представлял, как сделать это. Слишком растянутым там все было. Но все же он собрался и сделал подобие глотка. Он почти не ощутил, как его глотка сжалась. Только по кадыку будто камешек прокатился. А Хан вдруг согнулся пополам, и уткнувшись носом ему в волосы отчаянно застонал. Он вытащил член, позволяя Кирку глотнуть воздуха, и тут же снова вернулся на всю длину.

– Еще, – приказал он.

Кирк повторил глоток. Получилось легче, чем в первый раз, и Хана заколотило. Он сделал несколько движений бедрами, но тут неожианно вышел из него. От его члена к губам Кирка протянулись тонкие ниточки слюны, и Кирк поспешил вытереть рот тыльной стороной ладони. 

– Подвинься к стенке, – скомандовал Хан, быстро снимая брюки полностью.  
– Что ты хочешь?.. – спросил было Кирк, но тут Хан лег к нему, головой к его ногам, и откинув с него простыню, приспустил с него трусы.  
– О, – только и оставалось сказать Кирку. И Хан взял его член в рот.

Кирк и сам не осознавал, насколько он уже был возбужден. Он откинул голову, с готовностью принимая ласку. Но потом вспомнил, что у него тоже есть дело. Устроившись поудобнее, он просунул руку между ног Хана, придвигая его к себе поближе и снова взял в рот его член так глубоко, как мог в этой позе. 

Хан застонал, не вынимая член изо рта, и Кирка прошило острое удовольствие. Он быстро поймал темп, заданный Ханом. Он повторял все тоже, что тот вытворял с его членом. Так же обводил языком вокруг головки, облизывал ствол, сосал, ласкал яйца, втягивая их в рот, мял его крепкие ягодицы. И все же не выдержал первым. Хан последовал за ним и кончил, залив ему спермой лицо. 

Пока Кирк утирался краем простыни, Хан раздвинул ему ноги и провел пальцем между ягодиц. Кирк вскинулся было, но Хан не стремился проникнуть внутрь. Он просто осматривал его.   
– ты в порядке, – сказал он наконец. – Может еще немножко поболит, но повреждений нет. Все заживет. 

И он поцеловал его туда.

Кирк охнул, вцепился Хану в бедро, но тот не собирался продолжать. Он отпустил его ноги и сел прямо. Кирк тоже подобрался. 

– Мне нужно возвращаться к своим, – сказал он. – Мы сегодня должны улетать на Землю, и они уже наверное меня ждут.

Хан кивнул.

– Я тебя провожу. Только мне надо будет перевести наше богатство в кредиты. – Он встал, поднял с пола брюки и оделся. – Кстати ты можешь взять половину, – сказал он.

Кирк только покачал головой.

– Мне не нужны деньги.  
– Как знаешь.

Хан не стал его убеждать. Он собрал разложенные по пачкам купюры, а монеты ссыпал в кожаный кошель. 

Они выбрались из каморки и направились на выход через арену. В этот час здесь были только два уборщика. Один подметал зал, второй оттирал щеткой пол в клетке. Никто из них не обратил на Хана с Кирком внимания. Они вышли на улицу, попав на рынок. Было еще довольно рано, и торговля была в самом м разгаре. Хозяева многочисленных орионских забегаловок, кафе и ресторанов, закупались свежими продуктами для своих заведений.

Они остановились у обменного пункта. Небольшой киоск, внутри которого за решеткой сидел толстый андорианец, конечно выглядел поприличнее рыночных палаток. Но до того, чтобы именоваться солидным финансовым заведением, ему было далеко. Андорианец долго разглаживал мятые купюры, некоторые рассматривал на просвет, особенно те, которые были с других планет. Потом муторно пересчитывал монеты. Но все же в итоге никаких претензий у него не возникло, и он перевел Хану на счет всю положенную сумму.

Выйдя из палатки, Хан купил им по большому стакану свежевыжатого сока из какого-то не слишком сладкого, кисловатого фрукта.

– Ты дерешься, чтобы зарабатывать? – спросил Кирк.  
– Да.  
– И что собираешься делать с такой суммой? – полюбопытствовал Кирк.

– Хочу построить корабль, – сказал Хан, выкидывая из своего стакана трубочку и отпивая сок прямо через край.

Кирк последовал его примеру.  
– Корабль?  
– Я хочу найти планету для своей семьи, пока они все спят на Земле. Для этого нужен корабль. Я уже приглядел верфь, но аренда стоит дорого. Да и за все материалы на Орионе дерут три шкуры.   
– М…

Некоторое время они шли молча, старательно обходя покупателей, а когда вышли на широкую прогулочную улицу, почти пустую в это время суток, Кирк предложил:

– Почему бы тебе не вернуться на Землю со мной?  
– Интересное предложение, – без особого энтузиазма заметил Хан.   
– Нет, правда, – сказал Кирк, сам загоревшись этой идеей. – Если бы ты работал на Звездном флоте или на любом предприятии, принадлежащем Федерации, то тебе гораздо скорее дали бы доступ к твоим людям. И может даже планету. Новые планеты постоянно открывают, и в колонизаторах всегда недостаток.  
– Ничего, что я осужденный преступник, – с едва заметной горечью напомнил Хан.   
– Я поручусь за тебя, – твердо сказал Кирк. – Ты же мой супруг. У нас есть закон, позволяющий это. Тем более я капитан флагмана Звездного флота. Мне не смогут отказать.   
– Ты собираешься представить меня как мужа? – удивился Хан.

Кирк пожал плечами. А что в общем-то такого?

– На Земле уже наверняка знают о нашем браке, – сказал он. – И последствия будут в любом случае. Вне зависимости останешься ты тут или полетишь со мной. 

Если бы Хан спросил, зачем ему это нужно, Кирк не знал бы что ответить. Но Хан не спросил. И они продолжали идти, пока не пришли в порт, где их ждал корабль до Земли.

***

На этот раз Росс не орал на него. Когда Кирк остановился перед его столом, адмирал подвинул к нему приказ, и коротко вынес приговор:

– На кабинетную работу.

Кирк послушно поставил свою подпись. У Эббота даже белки глаз налились кровью от гнева, так что очевидно спорить с ним сейчас было все равно что дергать за проводки у готовой взорваться бомбы. 

Впрочем, назначить Кирка клерком низшего звена у адмирала не хватило духу. Его поставили во главе отдела, отвечавшего за комплектование экипажей межзвездных кораблей – должность вполне отвечала его рангу. Маккой с радостью перевелся в его подразделение, сказав, что хоть какая-то польза от их с Ханом свадьбы есть.

Но просить о том же остальных членов экипажа Кирк не мог. Так что Спок, Ухура, Скотти оставались приписаны к Энтерпрайз, которая должна была отбыть на миссию через считанные недели. Спок с Ухурой не стали отменять свадьбу, хотя все прошло куда менее пышно, чем планировалось. 

Кирк принял все изменения стоически. Но в качестве компенсации не разводиться с Ханом. Какая разница, если наказания не избежать? На самом деле только это пока и позволяло ему справляться с происходящим. Потому что на фоне катастрофы, происходившей в его карьере, его личная жизнь была сказкой. Он выполнял все свои должностные обязанности с легкостью, рутина совершенно не трогала его, потому что он ждал того момента, когда окажется дома. Иногда он задумывался, почему он не страдает на этой тупой работе, почему его не раздражают стеклянные стены его кабинета на 48-м этаже, почему он все еще улыбается сослуживцам, когда его корабль летит навстречу настоящим приключениям без него. И объяснения этому не было. Потому что каждый день, засыпая и просыпаясь с Ханом он чувствовал, что жизнь хороша.

Примерно через полгода Хан предложил переехать в Лондон. В его окрестностях располагалось хранилище, куда поместили капсулы с аугментами, и он хотел быть поблизости. Кирк не возражал. Может так было бы даже лучше. На островах не было космодромов и верфей, которые постоянно манили его. 

Но в Лондоне то все и поменялось. За те несколько месяцев, пока они жили в Сан-Франциско, Хан успел подправить свою репутацию. Написал кучу статей в различные научные издания, представил Звездному флоту проект по улучшению обороны орбиты Земли. Потом одна научная группа рискнула пригласить его в штат, и вскоре этот коллектив уже получал федеральный патент на энергосберегающий метод добычи дилития. Так что когда они с Кирком приехали в Лондон, Хана уже ждали, и он быстро присоединился к компании по разработке методов колонизации планет. На горизонте замаячила перспектива разрешения на пробуждение из стазиса всей его семьи. Не удивительно, что Хан работал, как проклятый, чтобы приблизить этот момент.

И может из-за этого, может из-за сырых утренних туманов, а может просто потому что прошло уже много времени, но в голове у Кирка начало проясняться. Не то чтобы он стал жалеть о своих решениях. И Хан по-прежнему привлекал его. Но ураган страстей улегся, и теперь, оказываясь вместе, они все больше говорили о работе и перспективах. И Хан рассуждал о том, что колонизация планет – это самое больше благо, которое он только мог себе представить. И что систему, котороую они с коллегами сейчас разрабатывают, позволит превратить девственные миры в процветающие цивилизации в кратчайшие сроки. Он рассказывал о своих планах, как он разбудит своих людей, и кому что поручит, когда у них будет своя планета.  
И где-то на этих разговорах, Кирк понял, что он это все серьезно. Хан реально собирался найти планету и переселиться на нее вместе со своей семьей. И в понятие этой семьи Кирк тоже входил. И это конечно было ужасно приятно, потому что Кирку нравилось жить с Ханом. Но на другой планете? Нет, Кирк был согласен жить не на Земле, но только если это был космический корабль, плывущий среди звезд. 

Разумеется его мнение Хана нисколько не притормозило. Он, кажется, начал работать с удвоенной силой.

Однажды Хан позвонил ему и сказал, что он наконец-то получил разрешение, чтобы разбудить своих людей. В его обычно спокойном уверенном голосе дрожали нотки волнения. У Кирка в голове моментально возникло его лицо, освещенное редкой улыбкой, и он почувствовал, что не может сопротивляться ему. 

Да, конечно, я понимаю, что у тебя много забот. Нет, ничего страшного, если ты сегодня не придешь домой.

Кирк набрал Маккоя и договорился встретиться с ним вечером в Сохо. 

С тех пор они с Ханом встречались лишь мельком. Хан пропадал в хранилище, а Кирк все острее понимал, в каком болоте он увяз. Маккой пытался как-то смягчить его положение. Но без Хана пребывание на Земле имело для Кирка мало смысла, а встречаться и разговаривать с ним он малодушно избегал. Он просто не хотел заниматься никакой колонизацией в компании людей, которых он не знал. Он хотел свою детку обратно. Он хотел сесть на свое законное место капитана и почувствовать восторг от зрелища голубых сполохов на обзорном экране, когда корабль шел на варп-скорости.

– Ты в такой заднице, чувак, – сказал ему Маккой, когда однажды Кирк, напившись, выложил ему все это.  
– Я знаю, Боунс… – Кирк вздохнул. – И как мне сказать Хану?  
– Думаю, прямо так и сказать.

Кирк усмехнулся, глядя на дно бокала.

– Нет, Джим, я серьезно, – сказал Маккой. – Твой парень – гений. И я удивлюсь, если он сам все не понял давным-давно.

В итоге Хан первым заговорил об этом. Как-то вечером, вернувшись домой, он положил перед кирком подписанные документы. Ему и его людям было разрешено провести колонизацию планеты Цети Альфа 5. Отбытие было назначено через четыре месяца. Кирк закусил губу.

– Ты не полетишь со мной, – неожиданно произнес Хан. 

Кирк поднял на него виноватый взгляд.

– Не стоит, Джим. Ты ничего мне не должен. Ты пожертвовал тем, что было важно для тебя, ради того, чтобы я смог осуществить свою мечту. Я старался сделать все побыстрее. Надеюсь, что не отнял у тебя слишком много времени?

Кирк открыл рот, не зная, что сказать. Слова Хана просто огорошили его.

– Я не знаю, как благодарить тебя, – продолжил Хан, поняв, что Кирк потерял дар речи надолго, и вступать в разговор не собирается. – Но как насчет свободы? – он придвинул к нему документ о разводе. – С этим тебя наверняка вернут на Энтерпрайз.

Кирк взял протянутую Ханом ручку. Перед тем, как поставить подпись, он запнулся и посмотрел на Хана.

– Это не было жертвой, – твердо сказал он, глядя ему в глаза. – Нам было здорово. Просто все когда-нибудь кончается.

Он подписал форму, уже представляя себе лицо Маккоя, когда тот узнает, что они возвращаются на Энтерпрайз.

***

Кирк снова услышал о Цети Альфа 5 примерно через год после того, как ему вернули Энтерпрайз.

– Капитан Кирк, – сказал Спок. – Нам поступает сигнал бедствия с пятой планеты Цети Альфа. Мы ближе всего к ним.  
– Цети Альфа 5? – переспросил Маккой. – Разве это не колония Хана?  
– Да, – коротко ответил Кирк. В груди моментально поднялось глухое беспокойство. – Чехов! Проложите самый быстрый маршрут к планете. Я хочу, чтобы мы были там в кратчайшие сроки.  
– Да, капитан.  
– Лейтенант Ухура, составьте списки всех колонистов и свяжитесь с ближайшей Звездной базой. Пусть будут готовы временно принять их у себя.

Все вернулись к работе, а Кирк сел в кресло и мрачно уставился на обзорный экран. Больше года он не получал никаких известий от Хана. Да и сам не пытался как-либо связаться с ним. Было столько дел! Столько всего захватывающего! Но все же следовало хотя бы на базе справиться о колонии. Что там могло произойти? Кирк даже представить не мог, с чем таким Хан не смог справиться…

Но едва Энтерпрайз достигла системы Альфы Кита, даже невооруженным гладом стало понятно, в чем дело. Пятая планета была окружена целым роем астероидов – недостаточно крупных, чтобы уничтожить планету в один миг, но способных серьезно повредить всей ее экосфере.

– По данным компьютера тут недавно произошла катастрофа, – сказал Спок. – Шестая планета взорвалась. По всей видимости астероидное поле, которое мы наблюдаем – это ее останки.  
– Мы не сможем разместиться на орбите планеты, капитан, – сказал Сулу немного виновато. – Слишком высока угроза повреждения астероидами.  
– Нам нужен план, – согласно добавил Спок. – Вывезти с планеты двести человек...  
– Двести? – переспросил Кирк.  
– Лейтенант Ухура передала мне списки всех поселенцев колонии.

Кирк постарался скрыть свое удивление. Они расстались с Ханом сумбурно, и он нарочно игнорировал все сведения об их экспедиции. Он узнал только, на какую планету отправляется Хан со своей командой. Но о том, что к ним присоединятся другие люди, не знал. Кирк попросил у Ухуры список добровольцев, не аугментов. Там были геологи, биологи, социологи и даже несколько историков. Все вполне логично. Гений Хана, особенно если он не пытался кого-нибудь убить, должен был привлекать сумасшедших ученых, как мед пчел. Разумеется, когда он захотел основать собственную колонию, нашлись энтузиасты, которые хотели наблюдать рождение новой цивилизации своими глазами. 

Наконец, Энтерпрайз удалось занять более-менее безопасную позицию за четвертой планетой, надежно укрывшей их от астероидного потока. Разумеется, не было и речи, чтобы воспользоваться транспортером, поэтому людей и оборудование предстояло переправлять на корабль шаттлами. 

– Мистер Спок, – сказал Кирк. – Займитесь поиском базы, готовой временно принять поселенцев. Боунс, ты со мной.  
– Уверен? – спросил Маккой, пока они шли к шаттлу.  
– В чем? – удивился Кирк.  
– Ну это же Хан. Вы расстались мирно, но может вам обоим было бы легче… ну знаешь… не встречаться.  
– Ой, да ладно! – воскликнул Кирк. – Что мы дети что ли. Кроме того Хан – глава колонии. Будет неуважением, если капитан не поговорит с ним лично.

Маккой закатил глаза, но они уже пришли, и их ждали трое офицеров безопасности, чтобы отправиться с ними, поэтому возражать он не стал.

Кирк не знал, как планета выглядела до катастрофы. Не интересовался. Ну, скорее всего, тут можно было жить, возможно, тут было даже красиво. Но сейчас это место было похоже на один из кругов ада. Из-за серой взвеси в воздухе, дышать было невозможно и перед выходом из шаттла, им пришлось надеть маски. Вокруг высился лес черных обугленных деревьев, над верхушками которых поднимались столбы дыма. Они расползались по небу дымчатыми щупальцами, сплетались с облаками и полностью закрывали собой солнце. 

– Сигнал идет от тех скал, – сказал Кирку офицер из службы безопасности.

Кирк кивнул. 

– Пойдемте. Держитесь рядом. Думаю, всю информацию о происходящем, мы получим от колонистов. Нет смысла осматриваться самим.

Скалы оказались намного дальше, чем казалось. Они долго шли, проваливаясь по колено в пепел и жидкую кашу из песка, грязи и щебня.

Начинало темнеть. Поднялся сухой пронизывающий ветер, а скалы будто и не приблизились совсем. Только дразнили теперь своими темными силуэтами, выступавшими впереди.  
Кирк уже задумался, не стоит ли повернуть обратно и переждать бурю в шаттле, когда перед ними вдруг выросла группа из пяти человек. Головы их были замотаны темной тканью, лиц не было видно за черными непрозрачными масками. Один из них выступил вперед и протянул Кирку руку в толстой кожаной перчатке с металлическими нашивками. Это был не жест приветствия, а предложение помощи.

Кирк схватился за него. Таинственные спутники главаря тоже начали подходить ближе. И вот они шли парами, держась за руки, пока поселенцы вели Кирка и его людей по одним им ведомым тропам. На этот раз они шли к скалам не по прямой, а виляя между камнями и деревьями, но получалось даже быстрее, потому что эти люди уже успели изучить более-менее устойчивые тропинки. И в итоге оставшийся путь до скал они проделали меньше, чем за час.

Кирк предполагал, что поселенцы перебрались в пещеры, когда бури начали уничтожать первые рукотворные постройки. Всегда же в колониях сначала строили легкие временные жилища. Однако оказавшись внутри, встал как вкопанный. Кто-то из сопровождавших его офицеров даже присвистнул. Внутри скалы оказался целый жилой комплекс. За естественным входом в пещеру располагалась толстая металлическая дверь, а прямо за ним они очутились в просторном холле с уходящим ввысь потолком. С противоположной стороны зала начиналась широкая каменная лестница. 

Пока Кирк и его спутники заворожено осматривались, приведшие их сюда люди, отряхнули со своих одежд песок и пепел и стянули маски. Человеком, который всю дорогу вел Кирка, оказался Хан. Он был весь в песке, его волосы отросли немного и запылились. Он выглядел усталым, но все же настолько полным жизни, что у Кирка под сердцем защемило.

Он тоже снял свою маску, и настала очередь Хана удивляться. 

– Здравствуй Джим, – сказал он. – Мы надеялись, что сюда пришлют кого-нибудь, но не ожидали, что это будет Энтерпрайз… Это ведь Энтерпрайз? – прищурившись уточнил он.  
– Да.  
– Хорошо.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Маккой и остальные офицеры Кирка ждали, что скажет он. А люди Хана смотрели на своего командира. Хотя Хан в прошлом не знакомил с ними Джима, вся его семья, несомненно, была в курсе их личных дел. И теперь все ждали, что будет дальше.

– Ну, пойдемте наверх? – наконец, предложил Хан. – Обговорим, что нам делать.

Джим кивнул, и они все вместе двинулись к лестнице. 

На верхних этажах здание выглядело еще более внушительно. О том, что они находятся внутри скалы, говорило немногое – извилистые коридоры, отсутствие окон и гладко отшлифованные каменные стены, украшенные естественным рисунком горной породы. В остальном здесь были обустроены самые обычные комнаты и кабинеты. Их ждали, так что для них тоже были приготовлены комнаты. Кирк отпустил офицеров устраиваться на отдых, а они с Маккоем продолжили осматривать здание. В конце концов, Хан привел их в собственный отсек, устроенный в самой вершине скалы. Она была больше всех прочих, но места все равно было немного – на столах стояли компьютеры и собранные модели каких-то сооружений, на полу разложены чертежи, стены завешаны мониторами.

– Я смотрю вы тут успели неплохо устроиться, – сказал Кирк. – Я впечатлен.  
– За этой скалой целая гряда, – сказал Хан, освобождая от вещей пару стульев. – Мы хотели превратить ее в город. Уже даже все планы составили. Эта скала была первой, на которой мы обкатывали все варианты с архитектурой, канализацией и так далее. Дальше пошло бы быстрее. Но едва закончили, как случилось это. – Хан с досадой взмахнул рукой. – И мы бы даже согласились переждать в скалах. Но ты же видел, что творится снаружи? А еще неделю назад там, где мы шли, оставался лес. Геологи проверили состояние коры, и говорят, что еще пару месяцев, и мы останемся без воды. Так что пришлось посылать сигнал бедствия.  
– Мне жаль, Хан, – искренне произнес Кирк. – Это реально грандиозная идея. 

Хан устало улыбнулся. 

– Хорошо, что мы не успели пустить здесь корни. Придется рассматривать эту планету, как перевалочный пункт.  
– Мы найдем вам другую, – горячо пообещал Кирк.

Коммутатор у него на поясе подал сигнал. С ним пытался связаться Спок. Кирк включил динамик на громкую связь.

– Мы тебя слышим, Спок, – сказал он.  
– Вам удалось добраться до места? С вами не было связи больше трех часов.  
– Да, на планете буря, – пояснил Кирк. – Сейчас мы уже в колонии. Тут безопасно, но назад мы сможем выдвинуться, только когда все уляжется.   
– Мне пришел ответ от Звездной базы 12-168.  
– Они примут колонистов?  
– Нет. У них серьезная авария. Они занимаются устранением неполадок, но база будет недоступна для приема такого количества поселенцев до конца месяца.  
– Черт, – расстроился Кирк.  
– Но у меня есть и хорошие новости. О нашей проблеме узнали на планете Раа-нек. Это два дня пути. Они готовы расселить наших колонистов, пока за ними не прибудут корабли с Земли.  
– Что ж, неплохо, – ответил Кирк. – Оставайтесь на связи. Я сообщу, когда за нами можно будет высылать шаттлы.

Спок отключился.

– Шаттлы? – спросил Хан.  
– Да, мы не смогли зайти на орбиту. Слишком много астероидов вокруг планеты. Они еще долго будут ее бомбить. Так что придется вывозить вас шаттлами.  
– Ясно. – Хан отвернулся к столу. – Идите отдыхайте, – предложил он. – С утра начнем собираться.

Наутро Хан собрал всех колонистов в большом холле на первом этаже и рассказал о дальнейших планах. Люди восприняли новости по-разному. Аугменты почти все были удручены необходимостью откатываться к началу. Присоединившиеся к ним ученые были более оптимистичны, рассматривая неудачную попытку как одну из закономерностей науки. Тем более что даже из этой неудачи они извлекли массу материалов. Кто-то даже начал утверждать, что когда они издадут на Земле свои статьи, то к следующей попытке колонизации к Хану присоединиться еще больше людей. 

На этой ноте начались сборы. Бури на планете теперь поднимались одна за другой, и нужно было убраться отсюда, как только закончится нынешняя до начала следующей. А для этого следовало было быть готовыми.

Офицеры Кирка взялись помогать ученым, Маккой присоединился к врачам, чтобы заодно послушать об их открытиях, все же те год имели дело с аугментами и волшебными свойствами их организмов. А Кирк, чтобы не слоняться без дела, решил помочь Хану. 

Уже на подходе к его апартаментам Кирк понял, что Хан не один.

– Почему ты не хочешь забрать это с собой? – спросил женский голос.  
– Нет необходимости, – коротко ответил Хан.  
– Но ведь это гениальные конструкции!  
– Они были разработаны исключительно для этой планеты, и нигде больше не пригодятся.  
– Мы не можем этого знать…

Кирк шагнул в комнату.

Хан возился с аппаратурой. Отключал мониторы, развешанные по стенам, от блоков питания. А рядом со столом стояла невысокая шатенка с одним из макетов Хана в руках. Они оба обернулись, когда вошел Кирк.

– Капитан, – поприветствовал его Хан.

Кирк вопросительно воззрился на женщину.

– Это Марла Макгрейвс, – представил ее Хан.   
– А вы капитан Джеймс Кирк, - сказала Марла. – Я о вас много слышала.   
– Вы не аугмент, – сказал Кирк. 

Отличить их от людей было не трудно.

– Марла историк, – ответил вместо нее Хан. – Она присоединилась к нам, чтобы восстановить пробелы касающиеся нашего времени. 

Марла улыбнулась.

– Скажите ему хоть вы, капитан, – обратилась она к Кирку. – Он хочет все это выбросить! 

Она обвела широким жестом макеты. 

Кирк не мог понять, что не так, но никак не мог избавиться от какой-то неприятной неловкости при взгляде на нее. А ведь ее с полным правом можно было назвать красоткой. Не в его вкусе, но очень даже ничего. Только вот что-то напрягало в ней Кирка. Может то, как свободно она держала себя? Словно для нее было в порядке вещей находиться в этой комнате и брать все эти вещи.

– Эти макеты тебе пригодятся? – спросил он у Хана.  
– Нет, – бросил тот, не поворачиваясь.  
– Тогда оставляйте. Неизвестно, сколько вы пробудете на Раа-нек, и как скоро вас отправят на Землю.

Марла погрустнела, но вместо того, чтобы почувствовать неловкость за свой холодный тон, Кирк почувствовал, что раздражение только нарастает. Обиженно поджатые губы Марлы почти убили всю ее миловидность. 

– Тебе помочь? – спросил Кирк у Хана.   
– Можешь упаковать вот те приборы? – Хан показал отверткой на противоположную стену, где вряд выстроились несколько громоздких аппаратов.  
– Да, сделаю, – сказал Кирк, и прошел мимо Марлы, как будто ее и не было вовсе.

Она вздохнула и ушла, и остаток дня они с Ханом провели наедине, перекидываясь лишь короткими фразами по мере сбора. К концу дня Кирк уже и забыл о ней.  
Однако она напомнила о себе, когда всех поселенцев переправили наконец на Энтерпрайз, и корабль взял курс на Раа-нек. Каждый раз, когда Кирк видел Хана, Марла крутилась рядом с ним. Он заходил в столовую и видел ее сидящую рядом с ним, в компании аугментов, которые относились к ней вполне дружелюбно. Она наблюдала за Ханом в спорт-зале, делая с него карандашные наброски в большом альбоме. Еще хорошо, что она всегда ретировалась, едва Кирк подходил к Хану.

– Что ей надо от тебя? – спросил он уже под конец их недолгого пути. 

Хан посмотрел на него с недоумением.

– Она все время торчит рядом с тобой, - пояснил Кирк.  
– Я уже говорил. Она пишет работу по истории 20 века, периоду моего правления.   
– Ну да, работу, – с сарказмом процедил Кирк.

Хан пристально посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.

– Ладно, – сказал Кирк. – Объяви своим людям, что мы приближаемся к Раа-нек. Пусть все будут готовы к траспортации через два часа. Вещей по минимуму. Мы проведем на планете несколько дней, договоримся обо всем, а потом будем уже окончательно вас разгружать.  
– Понятно. Как мило, что ты пришел сказать мне это лично.  
– Хотел пройтись.

 

Раа-нек была планетой особенной. Ее открыли не так давно, и цивилизация на ней была еще не слишком технологична сама по себе. Однако когда сюда высадилась экспедиция звездного флота, местные жители крайне легко приняли идею о множественных мирах. Федерация взяла на себя ответственность за безопасность мира, который еще не мог постоять за себя, и раанекцы с присущим им дружелюбием стали знакомиться со всеми, кто к ним прилетал. Они даже наладили успешные торговые связи, поскольку на их планете обитал необычный вид пауков, паутина которых имела широкое применение в самых разных областях. Внешность их была очень близка к человеческой, разве что лица были уже. А единственным существенным отличием было то, что их пальцы были на две фаланги длиннее, чем у людей.

Делегацию во главе с Кирком и Ханом встретила глава племени, которое согласилось принять колонистов на постой. Эта женщина была чем-то вроде местного духовного лидера. Ее подданные называли ее Карац, хотя было непонятно, это имя собственно или должность? Или и то и другое вместе? 

Их поселили в долине у озера, поверхность которого была покрыта большими желтыми цветами. Вся долина была застроена низкими деревянными домиками с крышами из стеблей озерных растений. Само племя жило неподалеку, в деревне, где дома были более основательными. 

Переговоры с Карац прошли успешно, колонисты быстро расселились и перевезли с Энтерпрайз все свои вещи. Уже через пару дней они могли лететь дальше, поручив поселенцев заботам раанекцев. Но Кирк был недоволен. Сам не мог понять, чем. Ему все казалось, что он не сделал чего-то очень важного. Но обосновать он этого не мог, а значит не мог найти причины остаться. Пора было возвращаться. Но перед этим Кирк решил навестить Хана.

Кирк постучался и вошел, не дожидаясь ответа. Хан сидел на топчане, подогнув под себя одну ногу и откинувшись на спинку – крайне непринужденная поза, не вполне ему свойственная. Неподалеку расположилась Марла с мольбертом. Он был повернут спинкой ко входу, поэтому невозможно было увидеть, что там на холсте, но Кирк все равно сразу это понял. Глухое раздражение, о котором он уже и забыл, поднялось снова.

– ЮСС Брэдбери заберет вас в течение недели, – сказал Кирк.  
– Хорошо, – ровно произнес Хан.

Кирк обернулся к Марле.

– Мне нужно поговорить с Ханом наедине, – сказал он.  
– Сейчас, – легко откликнулась она. – Мне осталось совсем немного.  
– Можешь закончить потом.  
– Свет уйдет, – возразила она.

Кирк был готов реально прикрикнуть на нее, но ему на выручку пришел Хан. 

– Мы же здесь еще неделю будем, – протянул он. – Завтра продолжим в то же время.   
– Ну ладно, – согласилась Марла. – Может даже будет лучше взглянуть завтра свежим взглядом. 

Она накинула на мольберт легкую кисею и вышла.

Хан медленно распрямился.

– О чем ты хотел поговорить?

У Кирка не было запланированной темы, поэтому он просто открыл рот и начал говорить:

\- О твоем возвращении на Землю. Тебе не обязательно делать это.

Хан удивился. И Кирк не меньше него.

– Ну, боюсь, что пока у меня нет выбора, - сказал Хан.  
– Есть. Ты можешь отправиться с нами на Энтерпрайз. Мы же это и делаем – ищем планеты, пригодные для колонизации. – Кирк потер ладони и прошелся по комнате. С каждой минутой эта идея казалась ему все более правильной. – Вы гораздо быстрее нашли бы новый дом, если бы ты на вылазках сразу мог определить, подойдет вам планета или нет. 

Кирк незаметно для себя оказался возле мольберта. 

– И как же ты планируешь обосновать такой ход? – спросил Хан. – Помнится, экипаж корабля утверждается в Звездном флоте. 

У Кирка было несколько вариантов. Можно было попробовать оформить его в один из отделов, где были незначительные вакансии. Несколько человек из его экипажа подхватили странный вид лихорадки при последнее вылазке, и их пришлось отправить на лечение. Так какую должность можно предложить Хану?

Кирк откинул кисею с холста. Марла рисовала Хана в той позе, в которой он сидел, когда Кирк вошел – расслабленный, словно тигр, отдыхающий в тени после ночной охоты. Только одежду она нарисовала ему старинную – белую рубаху с воротничком-стойкой и глубоким вырезом на груди. В этом портрете чувствовалась такая искренняя страсть, что у Кирка мгновенно вскипела кровь.

– Давай поженимся, - сказал он.

Слова вырвались помимо его воли, не задержавшись у него в голове.  
– Что? – спросил Хан.

Кирк посмотрел на него, сам не особо себе веря. Но вдруг это спонтанное предложение показалось ему вполне логичным.

– Как капитан я могу путешествовать вместе со своим супругом, – сказал он.  
– В прошлый раз тебя именно за это списали на землю, едва ты сошел с корабля, – напомнил Хан.  
– Это было в прошлый раз, – сказал Кирк. – С тех пор многое изменилось. Мы уже давно летаем, у меня накопился… кредит доверия.

Хан улыбнулся одним уголком губ.

– Ты совершил подвиг, мой герой?  
– Пять, – ответил Кирк. Задумался на минуту, припоминая подробности, и повторил: – Пять подвигов, ну и так по мелочи.  
– Что-то более крутое, чем спасение Земли?  
– Что-то подобное, но теперь в Штабе не считают, что это случайность.  
– Ммм… Хорошо.  
– Хорошо? – переспросил Кирк. – То есть ты согласен?   
– Да, и спасибо за предложение. Я постараюсь не доставлять тебе хлопот. 

Он поднялся и, подойдя к Кирку, протянул ему руку. Кирк пожал ее. Выглядело, как деловая сделка. Но по сути это ведь и правда была сделка. 

– Я сообщу об этом экипажу.  
– А я своим людям, – кивнул Хан.

На этом они и разошлись.

Кирк рассчитывал сделать все тихо. Провести акт регистрации на Энтерпрайз, заполнить нужные формы и поставить командование в известность еще до отлета. Обычная рутина, не отличавшаяся от еженедельной подачи отчета. Только анкеты подлиннее. 

Однако его дернуло сообщить об их решении Маккою в присутствии Карац. Та издала высокий радостный звук похожий на Х-хо! И хлопнула в ладоши. Маккой, уже было открывший рот, чтобы сказать Джиму все, что он об этом думает, с удивлением уставился на нее.

– Вы знаете, какая нынче ночь, капитан? – спросила она.  
– Нет, – с сомнением протянул Кирк.  
– Одна из четырех в году, когда на небе Раа-нек появляются две луны! Это добрый знак. Все браки, заключенные в эту ночь, становятся необыкновенно счастливыми! – она протянула к нему руки с длинными пальцами, обхватив Кирка за предплечья. – Я скажу жрецам, чтобы подготовили церемонию.  
– Не надо, – слабо возразил Кирк.  
– Нет-нет. Мы все сделаем. Есть ритуалы. Их надо делать правильно и тогда Луна и ее младшая сестра подарят вам огромное счастье!  
– Я боюсь, мой партнер будет возражать, – попробовал Кирк зайти с другой стороны.  
– Он не будет, – вдруг сказал Маккой.

Кирк повернулся к нему. Маккой стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом.

– Не будет, – повторил он. – Ведь вам в этом деле понадобится все счастье, какое только могут предложить ритуалы.  
– Да-да, – закивала жрица, не уловив сарказма в голосе Маккоя. 

Она быстро развернулась и пошла прочь, размахивая руками и созывая со всех сторон своих подданных.

Хан и правда оказался не против. В основном потому, что был благодарен местным за приют для его народа, и не хотел лишать их праздника, раз уж они все придавали такое значение этой церемонии.

Проводить ее следовало ночью. На Раа-нек вообще все важное делали ночью. Хотя сами жители бодрствовали днем, но пауки, плетущие драгоценную паутину, обеспечивавшую благосостояние планеты, выползали только по ночам. Некоторые ритуальные цветы тоже расцветали только при луне. А наиболее деликатесные фрукты, по форме напоминавшие колбочки тоже нужно было собирать в темноте, потому что на солнечном свете в месте среза тут же выделялся яд, распространявшийся по всему плоду. В общем, трепетное отношение к ночи было оправданным. 

Но Кирк даже не предполагал, насколько масштабную церемонию для них устроят. Учитывая, что времени то на подготовку у царицы было всего полдня.   
Вечером, когда небо стало розовым и быстро наливалось синевой, им с Ханом принесли свадебную одежду – белые рубахи с широкой горловиной, штаны и накидки из темно-синих, фиолетовых, черных и багряных полосок. Материя была очень легкой, но плотной и очень прочной. 

– Какое все мягкое, – заметил Кирк, надевая рубаху на голое тело.  
– Из паутины, – откликнулся Хан.

Кирк обернулся. Хан стоял спиной к нему. Он уже надел штаны, и собирался облачиться в рубаху. Кирк огладил взглядом его обнаженную спину, но тут же напомнил себе, что это просто сделка. Не стоило давать волю фантазии. Тем более, что им еще предстояло долго летать вместе. Не стоило усложнять ситуацию с первого же дня.

Они надели пояса с тяжелыми бляшками из белого сплава. Пряжки на них тоже имитировал паутину – тонкие металлические нити были переплетены между собой, образуя характерный сетчатый узор. 

За ними пришли, когда стемнело окончательно. Во дворе дома их ждали четверо девушек с лампадами в руках. Две пошли впереди, две сзади, чтобы Кирк с Ханом оказались в сплошном круге света.

Их привели на берег озера. Две луны уже стояли высоко. Озерные цветы под их светом изменились. Если днем они были желтыми, а их лепестки плавали по воде, то теперь они стали белыми и стояли подобно коронам. 

Народу собралось много. Явились не только местные, но и львиная доля команды Кирка. Наверняка на самой Энтерпрайз остались только несколько дежурных. Окинув толпу взглядом, Кирк увидел Спока и Ухуру, которая по случаю нарядилась в местное платье. Скотти, который кажется просто ржал над ним. И Марлу, тоже в местном платье ярко-красного цвета. Она теребила между пальцев озерный цветок, уже поникший без воды.

Карац взялась провести церемонию собственноручно, и теперь ждала их на деревянном постаменте у самой кромки воды. Когда Кирк с Ханом подошли к ней, их обступили женщины с лампадами и мужчины с длинными музыкальными инструментами, напоминающими флейты. Зазвучала странная пронизывающая музыка. Ее струйки лились в воздухе, переплетаясь как паутина и окутывая все вокруг. Карац начала читать речитативом какие-то ритуальные слова. И Кирк искренне поблагодарил местных богов за то, что она не просила их с Ханом что-либо говорить. Он и так был не настолько ко всему этому готов. 

Закончив говорить, Карац показала, чтобы Кирк с Ханом взялись за руки. Кирк глянул на Хана, чуть усмехнулся, как бы говоря, что не принимает все это всерьез, Хан коротко улыбнулся в ответ. И тут слегка сжал Кирку ладони. И в этом уже не было ничего делового, как днем. Карац начала оплетать их запястья шелковой паутиной. Кирк опустил глаза, глядя, как белые нити связывают их с Ханом вместе. Гипнотизирующие звуки становились сильнее, а руки Хана стали теплыми, почти горячими, такими, какими, Кирк помнил, они были в их самые жаркие ночи.  
Наконец Карац закончила свое дело. Она распрямилась, вознесла руки к двум лунам и трижды издала высокий вопль. А может это было еще какое-нибудь заклинание. Кирк не прислушивался. Он сейчас очень хотел, чтобы все это закончилось, и он смог бы пойти куда-нибудь в уединенное место, и, к примеру, подрочить. Или выпить. Только обязательно одному, чтобы никто не видел его в таком состоянии.

Едва Карац закончила кричать, раздались радостные крики местных. Музыка изменилась, став более веселой и беспорядочной. Кирк с Ханом с недоумением глядели на свои связанные руки, не совсем понимая, что с этим делать. Но Карац мягко взяла их за запястья и развела. Паутина разорвалась, но осталась на манжетах причудливым орнаментом. Кирк с удивлением поднял руку, пытаясь разглядеть, как это произошло. Но тут к ним двинулись люди с поздравлениями.

Их с Ханом оттеснили друг от друга. И вырваться от всех, кто хотел поговорить, Кирк смог только спустя добрый час. В деревне по случаю праздника устроили небольшое застолье, но Кирку не хотелось там быть. Надеясь, что он не оскорбит ничьих чувств, он собрался уйти. Правда, решил хотя бы предупредить Карац. Было бы глупо сорвать дипломатическую миссию из-за простого непонимания местных обычаев. Но к счастью, умиротворенная Карац, была совершенно не против. 

– Мы понимаем, эта ночь не для толпы. Праздник для всех тех, кто не так счастлив.  
– Отлично, – сказал Кирк. – Ну, я пойду.

Он развернулся, чтобы утйи в отведенную ему хижину, но Карац остановила его.

– Сегодня вы должны ночевать в другом месте, – сказала она. Подозвав жестом двух девушек с лампадами, она приказала им что-то на своем языке. – Они проводят вас, капитан.  
– Ладно.

Кирк безропотно двинулся за своими проводницами к большому дому, стоящему у воды, поодаль от остальных хижин. Не дойдя десятка шагов, он обогнал девушек.

– Дальше я дойду сам, – с расстановкой сказал он, жестами показывая, чтобы они уходили.

Но девушки настаивать и не собирались. Одна из них протянула ему лампаду, и они убежали, заливаясь смехом.

Кирк остался в относительной тишине. Он поднялся по лестнице, зашел в хижину и поставил лампаду на стол.

– Ты долго, – вдруг сказал Хан.

Кирк дернулся. Хан сидел на краю большой низкой кровати, занимавшей треть большой комнаты.

– Ты… – выдохнул Кирк. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Наверное, то же самое, что и ты. Хотел побыть в тишине, а меня привели сюда.   
– Да, то же самое, – подтвердил Кирк. 

Он сел на краешек стула, не зная, что сказать. Утомительный вечер получился. Хотя с чего бы? Ну подумаешь короткая церемония. Вылазки на недружелюбные планеты были куда более энергозатратны. Но после них Кирк обычно чувствовал себя полным жизни. А сейчас буквально не знал, куда себя деть.

– Устал? – спросил Хан.  
– Черт его знает, – бросил Кирк.  
– Жаль, если устал, – сказал Хан.

Кирк непонимающе взглянул на него. Хан, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза, медленно откинулся назад, опираясь на локоть.

– Хочешь? – спросил он и развел ноги.

Кирк даже не понял, как он оказался рядом. Забрался на кровать, навис над Ханом, безмолвно спрашивая, не шутит ли он. Хан облизнулся. И Кирк поцеловал его. Он так давно этого не делал, и было не понятно, каким образом он существовал без него. Пока они целовались, Кирк бездумно шарил руками по его телу, не понимая, как же добраться до него. Чертовы тряпки, при всей своей примитивности, так надежно его укутывали! Хану это видимо тоже было не по нутру, и они прервались, чтобы раздеться.

– А знаешь, – сказал Хан стягивая с себя предметы одежды. – Они нам там корзину принесли со всякими штуками для секса. Я пока ждал тебя, все изучил. Они тут очень продвинуты.   
– Супер, – коротко рыкнул Кирк, отбрасывая последнюю тряпку и снова кинулся на Хана.

Он устроился у него между ног и принялся покрывать поцелуями его шею и грудь, быстро спустился к животу, начертил языком влажное кольцо вокруг пупка и взялся за его член. Кирк никому кроме Хана минет не делал. Зато, как делать это с ним, он изучил превосходно. Хан низко застонал, сжав ему плечо. Не отрываясь от его члена, Кирк гладил Хана по бедрам, немного поднял его над кроватью, чтобы пробраться пальцами между ягодиц. 

– Джим… – позвал его Хан.  
– Ммм…  
– О боже! Дай… руку.

Кирк бездумно протянул ему руку, и почувствовал, как на пальцы льется густая прохладная субстанция. Видимо Хан все же отыскал что-то полезное в упомянутой корзине. Кирк осторожно смазал его, остатки растер по своему члену и поднялся к нему. В такой момент он собирался смотреть ему в глаза.  
Направляя себя, он ткнулся в сжатый анус. Хан тяжело задышал под ним. Кирк попробовал перехватить его ноги поудобнее, но они оба уже были покрыты испариной, и его пальцы скользили по гладкой коже.

– Дай перевернусь, – шепнул Хан.  
– Нет, – сказал Кирк. – Нет, я хочу так.

Он обхватил его лицо, провел большими пальцами по скулам и широким бровям. Склонился к нему, целуя медленно и глубоко. И Хан улыбнулся ему. 

– Ладно. Давай так.

Он подхватил себя по колени, раскрываясь перед ним, и Кирк с силой толкнулся в него, дурея от ощущения тесноты. Он не собирался торопиться. Ему все казалось, что он слишком резок с ним. Но это было просто невыносимо, почти больно.

– Джим, – снова позвал его Хан. Кирк открыл глаза. – Смотри на меня. 

Он обхватил его ногами и с силой прижал к себе, заставляя въехать на всю длину. Кирк вскрикнул. Хан тоже. 

– Господи, с ума сошел, – тихо зашептал Кирк, но его тело уже двигалось помимо его воли. Он просто уже не мог остановиться. 

Он кончил первым, потому что с той секунды, как Хан позвал его к себе, ему и так оставалось немного. Хана он доводил до оргазма гораздо дольше, лаская ртом его член и растянутый анус. Хан гладил его по волосам и тихо говорил, что мог бы провести так целую вечность, и Кирк был не против. Закончили они и правда только под утро, когда две луны растаяли на рассветном небе.

 

Они улетели с Раа-нек на следующий же день после свадьбы. И следующие несколько месяцев стали для Кирка воплощением мечты. Они летали по вселенной. Хан был рядом с ним. В постели и на вылазках. Они обсуждали планы, исследовали новые миры, вместе встречались лицом к лицу с опасностями, а потом занимались сексом.   
Единственной ложкой дегтя во всем этом было то, как грустил Хан, когда оказывалось, что очередная планета все еще не пригодна для жизни. Его аугменты все еще оставались на Земле, делали успехи в разных областях науки, но все они жили в подвешенном состоянии, ожидая, когда можно будет заняться настоящим делом. А Кирк скрывал это, но каждый раз, улетая с очередной враждебной планеты, он радовался. Потому что Хан оставался с ним. 

И прошло уже более десяти месяцев, когда Хан подловил Кирка с разговором. Они были в их каюте. Только вернулись со смены, поэтому Хан застал Джима врасплох, заявив:

– Я считаю, что мне пора покинуть Энтерпрайз.  
– Ты считаешь?  
– Да. И я поговорил с Леонардом, он со мной согласен.  
– С Лео… – Кирк не сразу понял, что речь идет о Маккое. – Да ему то какое дело! – воскликнул он. – Я же сказал, ты можешь оставаться на корабле на законных основаниях!  
– Дело не в этом.  
– И в чем тогда?

Хан отвел взгляд, но потом все же посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Сколько раз за последний месяц ты попадал в медотсек?  
– Не помню, – сказал Кирк.  
– Восемнадцать, - сообщил Хан. - Из них три раза с серьезными ранами. – Хан тяжело посмотрел на Кирка и повторил: – За месяц.  
– Ну и что?! – воскликнул Кирк. – У меня работа такая.  
– Нет, работа у тебя не такая.  
– Да плевать! Почему ты хочешь уйти?!  
– Чтобы ты перестал заниматься саморазрушением.

Кирк уставился на него.

– Что за ерунду ты сейчас сказал?  
– Мы с Маккоем считаем, что ты выбираешь опасные ситуации, чтобы показать мне бесперспективность той или иной планеты. Ты бросаешься с головой туда, где нужно быть предельно острожным, чтобы признать планету не годной для колонизации.   
– Что?..  
– И коммандер Спок со мной согласен.

У Кирка было большое желание тут же вызвать этих двоих и объяснить им, что к чему.

– На надо, Джим, – сказал Хан, увидев. Как дернулась к коммутатору его рука. – Послушай. – Он шагнул к нему, кладя ладонь ему на щеку. – Я знаю, что ты не можешь жить без Энтерпрайз, без всего этого. Но тебе надо успокоиться и немного привести мысли в порядок. Боюсь, что я мешаю тебе в этом. 

Кирк долго молчал. Все те уколы совести, которые он с легкостью отмахивался после миссий, неожиданно вернулись к нему целым жалящим роем.

– А я мешаю тебе, – наконец сказал он, отступая от него. – Ты же должен позаботиться о семье.

Кирк потер переносицу. Как он умудрился испортить то, что казалось таким простым и совершенным?

– Мы найдем тебе планету, – сказал он. Клянусь, больше никаких рисков. Чистое исследование.   
– Я уже выбрал планету. – Сказал Хан. – В системе Тау Лебедя. Мы были не ней в прошлом месяце.   
– Я помню… Но Хан. Там же эти летающие твари. Почти драконы.  
– Да, знаю. Но я забрал оттуда одно яйцо для изучения. Вывод такой: эти ящеры не настолько разумны, чтобы обладать интеллектом. Но достаточно умны, чтобы их можно было приручить. Я думаю, мы с этим справимся.  
– Да уж, вы со всем справитесь.  
– И ты тоже. – Хан притянул его к себе и поцеловал в лоб. – Ты высадишь меня на Звездной базе? Мы там будем через час.

Кирк кивнул, чувствуя себя опустошенным, но и освобожденным тоже.

На сей раз развод они оформили заочно, и он не сопровождался никакими особыми событиями. Однако через пару месяцев Кирк оценил верность этого решения. Его направляли послом на Кронос для переговоров. Говорили, что поскольку ему уже доводилось там бывать и сталкиваться с местными нравами, значит он подходит лучше всего. По окончании миссии его должны были произвести в адмиралы и дать полномочия самому назначать миссии Энтерпайз. Кирк согласился, и вспоминая о Хане порадовался, что теперь они не связаны никакими узами, потом что с клингонами проще иметь дело одиночке, чем человеку с семьей. 

С Кроноса Кирк вернулся на Землю лишь через год.

Маккой и Спок нашли Джима в баре лондонского отеля Роял. Тот хоть и получил адмиральское звание, предпочитал вне службы носить всю ту же одежду – простые джинсы с футболкой и кожанкой, и потому выбивался из роскошной обстановки бара.

Маккой присвистнул, усаживаясь рядом.

– Когда в штабе нам сказали, где ты, я ушам не поверил.   
– Что-нибудь случилось? – спросил Спок. – В своем послании ты дал понять, что дело срочное.

Кирк ухмыльнулся и мотнул головой в сторону ресторана, отделенного от бара высокими стеклянными дверями. Там, за большим круглым столом в компании нескольких людей в строгих костюмах сидел Хан. Они что-то живо обсуждали. Говорил в основном Хан, но его собеседникам явно нравились его слова.

– Он прилетел со своей планеты, чтобы подписать несколько соглашений, – сказал Кирк. – И я решил воспользоваться случаем. Хочу в этот раз сделать все… по-человечески.

 

И только тогда они заметили черную бархатную коробочку, лежавшую на стойке рядом с бокалом Кирка.

– Снова? – удивился Спок.   
– Ага. – Джим залпом прикончил свою порцию виски.  
– Тебе не кажется, что это не самое верное решение, – заметил Спок. – У вас уж было несколько неудач.  
– Это не неудачи, Спок, – возразил Кирк. – Просто наши отношения работают так. Ничего не поделаешь, – он развел руками.   
– А Хан тоже так думает? – подозрительно спросил Маккой.

Кирк взял футляр со стойки и продемонстрировал им его содержимое. Он был пуст. Расплывшись в улыбке, Кирк перевел взгляд на Хана. Маккой и Спок тоже посмотрели туда. Переговоры уже закончились. Хан встал и прощался со своими деловыми партнерами, пожимая им руки. На его пальце яркой полоской выделялось светлое обручальное кольцо.


End file.
